Christmas with My Former Crush
by Sapphire Jinx
Summary: It was Christmas break and Lucy Heartfillia was just typing her novel on her laptop when her mother came, claiming that an old friend of hers would be spending a week with them along with her son. Lucy didn't mind, actually. The only problem was, the son of her mother's friend, Gray Fullbuster, was the very one that she used to have a crush on. Will she survive the week or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas with My Former Crush**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: **_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. (PS. I've been dreaming and wishing and hoping it's mine though :3)_

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Lucy Heartfillia typed happily away on her laptop. It was already one week before Christmas so technically, it's Christmas break and she had all the time she wanted to write more stories.

She was in her bed room, on the double-decker bed she shared with her twelve year old sister Keirin. Her sister was down stairs using the desk top computer since Layla, their mother, would never allow her to have a laptop of her own until she's thirteen, while her mom, her mom was in the master's bed room, chatting away with somebody on the phone. It seemed to Lucy that it was a close friend for her mother was squealing and laughing from the other room.

To block out the sound, she put on her pink head-phones and played a random song from her iPod. She tied her long, blond hair into a messy bun and started to type again. She promised her best friend, Levy Mcgarden, that she'd finish the story she's working on for her by the time school starts once again.

She was now already writing her fifth paragraph for her latest chapter when her mother called her from the other room. She dropped her head-phones, irritated by the fact that her writing momentum was broken. She calmed herself down before calling back politely, "What is it, Mom?"

Layla appeared by the doorway, jumping up and down and smiling widely. "I've got good news!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked eagerly. "Are you already going to buy those new head-phones I asked for this Christmas?"

"No! No! No! But it's something better!" her mother squealed.

"If it's not the head phones…" The younger woman frowned. "What is it then?"

"An old friend of mine and her son are staying here with us until the day after Christmas!" Layla beamed.

Lucy's mouth formed a small 'o'. She gave a small nod. "One week?" She jumped down from the double-decker.

"Yup," her mother replied, smiling widely. "Oh, I can't wait to see her!" she exclaimed. "Ur said that her youngest is just about the same age as you so you'll be getting along just fine."

Lucy smiled. "Alright. Go and tell Kei about our guests later. She'd get angry if you wouldn't tell her." She then headed to the guest room. "And in the mean time, I'll just clean up this room for the guests."

"Ah, yes, please," Layla said, "But the guest room will be too small for both of them so please do Kei-chan's bed, too. "

Lucy furrowed her eye brows. "Kei's bed? Why?"

"Ur's son will be sleeping on Kei-chan's bed."

"What?" Lucy frowned. "Where will Keirin sleep?"

"In the master's bedroom, with me."

"And where will I sleep?"

"In your room, on your bed," her mother replied.

The younger blonde was horrified. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm not going to sleep inside a room alone with a complete stranger," she said. "I'd rather sleep on the couch down stairs!"

"Ah, yes!" Layla suddenly exclaimed. "I remember now! My friend's son isn't really a stranger to you."

"Why is that?"

"You know each other from school."

"Is he from my batch?"

"Yup!"

"Is he a classmate?"

"Nope!"

"Was he _once_ my classmate?"

"Yup!"

"Who _is_ he?" Lucy urged.

Layla frowned. "I forgot what his name is though." Her wide smile came back. "Let's just see who later, okay?" She then went down to tell Lucy's little sister about her plans for Christmas.

"Honestly, Mom?" Lucy mumbled, face palming. She then prepared the guest room and her sister's bed for their guests for one week.

* * *

She heard a car park outside their house. She went down her bed and peaked through the window. Lucy saw her mother slam open their front door and rush outside.

The driver's door of the car opened and out came a raven-haired, middle-aged woman who, just like Layla, looked at younger than her age. Her mother greeted the woman with a big, bear hug which the woman returned just as enthusiastically. Layla pulled away and introduced Keirin to the woman. Lucy saw her sister nod politely with a courteous smile. The woman told her something, gesturing for the car. Keirin nodded again before opening the trunk, taking out the three smallest bags. When she closed the trunk, Lucy saw her pause as she peered inside the car. Keirin then shook her head and immediately walked inside the house, blushing.

Lucy pushed herself away from the window, bewildered. When she turned, her chocolate brown eyes were just inches away from her sister's stormy grey ones. She gave out a small squeak.

"Keirin!" she exclaimed. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Onee-san," her sister said timidly. "It-It's just that –" Keirin stopped as blushed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I saw you earlier." She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Who's in the car?"

"A b-boy," her sister replied. "He, he was hot too. But he's talking with some, someone. On the phone. He looked, he looked angry or mad or irritated. Th-then he caught me watching him through the mirror on the – what do you call that? Hanging compartment? By the passenger seat?" She paused and stared blankly at Lucy. "Do even understand what I'm talking about?"

The older blonde nodded. "It's called a sun visor, Kei."  
"Oh," Keirin said. "Anyway, I-I think he's mad at me." She pouted, making her older sister laugh.

"What's this?" Lucy said playfully. "Fallen in love with Ur-san's son already? What happened to Gemi and Mini?"

Her younger sister flushed red. "I told you that it's only Mini!" she retorted, scowling. "Gemi has nothing to do with this!"

"Ara?" Lucy widened her eyes, feigning surprise. "But I thought you liked Gemi? Or was it Mini?" She placed a fist on her palm as if remembering something. "Oh, _I remember!_"she exclaimed. "Mini _likes _you but _you_ like _Gemi!_"

Gemi and Mini are twins in Keirin's year. And, like what Lucy said, Mini, the raven-haired prankster, likes Keirin. Unlucky for Mini though, Keirin likes his ginger-haired twin, Gemi.

Keirin plopped down on her bed, face still red. She turned so that her back was facing her sister. "T-that's not the point here."

Lucy lied down beside Keirin and twirled her sister's hair on her finger. Lucy closed her eyes. Wavy, strawberry blond hair, and stormy grey eyes which she inherited from their father. Those were the only things that differentiated her from Lucy, aside from the fact that she looked exactly like her sister years ago. Their faces were exact replicas of Layla's, only younger. Keirin reminded Lucy of Jude, their father who divorced Layla for reasons that even Lucy couldn't quite understand. Her younger sister was as proud and stubborn like their father. Keirin had this fire in her eyes that Jude also held when their determined and she could lead and negotiate with people with ease. But other than that, Kei's nothing like their father. She's kind. She's sweet. She's thoughtful. She's–

Poke. "Hey, are you sleeping?" Poke. Poke. "Oi, Onee-san?" Poke. "Is there something wrong?" Poke. Poke. Poke. "You're not even listening to me!" Lucy's brown eyes opened, twitching. Keirin pouted. "There's something _definitely_ wrong with your eye, though"

"Stop poking me, then!" Lucy snapped in irritation, flicking her sister's forehead.

"Itte!" Keirin's hand flew to cover the spot where her older sister hit it. "It's because you're not listening to what I was saying!"

The older Heartfillia took in a deep breath. "What were you saying again?"

Keirin sighed. "I just _said_ that the boy in the car looked familiar." Her nostrils flared. "I just couldn't put my foot into it 'coz the car's windows were tinted."

"Really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. She propped up her elbow on a pillow and leaned her cheek on her palm, facing her sister. "Familiar? How familiar?"

The younger blond stretched out her arms and tried to reach the support of the foam of Lucy's bed. "Like an I've-seen-you-in-a-picture-before-but-I-just-forgo t- your-name-but-I'm-really-really-sure- I-know-you familiar." She looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes. "Get what I mean?"

Lucy shrugged, chuckling. "Somehow."

"Lu-chaaaan! Kei-chaaaan!" Layla's voice made the sisters' heads snap towards the direction of the stairs. "Come down and meet your Aunt Ur and his son!"

"_That's_ our cue!" Both Lucy and Keirin laughed together before going down the stairs.

"Oh, Ur!" their mother exclaimed. "What a handsome young man you have here!"

"Nice to meet you, Layla-san."

Lucy stopped half-way down. _That voice,_ she thought, panicking. _It-It can't be!_

"Onee-san?" Keirin stopped as well. "What is it?" Her older sister just looked at her, eyes wide in fear. "What's wrong?" she urged.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. I look forward spending Christmas with you and your daughters."

"It's him," Lucy whispered in horror. "It's him, Kei, it's him!"

The younger Heartfillia's eyes widened as well. She placed her hands on her mouth to stop herself from gasping.

"Are you–are you still gon'na meet him?"

"It's not as if I have a choice, right?"

"But–"

"Well, we look forward to spending the holidays with you two as well," Layla replied.

"Layla, may I ask where your daughters are?" Ur's voice asked. "I haven't met your eldest yet."

"Oh, right! Lu-chan!" She rushed to the stairs. She frowned when she saw her daughters taking their time on the stairs. "Well, what are you doing there, you two? Especially _you_ Lu-chan!" She climbed up and pulled her eldest down. "Come on, don't be shy!"

She nodded at her mother and the three went down. "Good afternoon, Ur-san," she greeted politely. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I'm Keirin's older sister. Nice to meet you."

The raven-haired woman beamed at her, clasping her hands into hers. "I'm Ur Fullbuster, your mother's childhood friend. A great pleasure meeting you," she said. Releasing Lucy, she looked at Layla. "You have such lovely daughters!"

"Thank you!" Layla replied proudly.

"Luce?" Gray's masculine voice said. The blonde lifted her eyes up to meet his warily. The raven-haired boy smiled warmly at her. "Long time no see."

She blushed at the smile, immediately looking away. "Y-yeah," she muttered. "L-long time n-no see." _Keirin, meet my freaking former-slash-ex crush, _she thought, _Gray 'Freaking'_ _Fullbuster._ She heaved a sigh. _And to think I'm sleeping in a room alone with this guy for a week… This's gon'na be a long, looong seven days. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi, Sapphire Jinx here! This fan fic is inspired by a dream I had a number of nights ago about, yes, you're correct, my former crush spending Christmas with us for a week. I have a younger sister and it seemed to me that the story wouldn't be as the same as my dream if Lucy didn't have a little sister too. Oh, and about my OC, Keirin, what can you say about her? As Lucy's baby sis? Please drop off a review or PM me to tell me your insights on my story. I'd really, _really_, appreciate it!

**P****S(Another Author's Note): **By the way, since I like being a spoiler (I know that it's mean of me, sorry), Gray's girl friend here is Juvia so GruVia fans watch out! If some thing bad will happen here, it's not my fault! Blame my stupid head for dreaming that stupid dream! :))

_**"Sometimes, the strongest people in the morning,  
are the ones,  
that cry themselves to sleep at night." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas with my Former Crush**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail. The great Hiro Mashima does. _

* * *

_Lucy's PoV_

* * *

"Um, can I, uh, go up now, Mom?" I unconsciously stuttered as I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

I need to get away from him, from Gray. Why, you ask? I've got a crush on him for like I don't know, three years? And things have been awkward for the two of us since the rumor spread that I was, indeed, crushing on him. I haven't got one now, though, since my last one, an ultimately childish idiot called Natsu Dragneel, is, like I said earlier, an ultimately childish idiot. I looked at my sister, Keirin and my batch mate. They were having some sort of conversation.

"I'm really sorry, about earlier," Gray apologized. "I didn't mean to glare at you. It just so happened that a certain friend of mine was pissing me off."

I saw a faint tinge of pink on my sister's cheeks as she shook the apology off. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she said. "It's my fault after all since I was eavesdropping–sort of." She gave a sheepish chuckle.

Gray laughed as well. "It's good then, that I'm forgiven." His eyes flickered towards my direction and caught my own. He smiled, making my cheeks burn.

"Mom," I said, just to find a reason to immediately avoid his gaze. "Can I go up now? 'Coz I promised Levy-chan I'd finish my story for her to read after our holiday vacation."

Levy McGarden's my best friend since middle school. Like me, she's also in love with books. And since she knows that I write my own novels, she's always more than enthusiastic in reading my works, making me love her even more.

"Oh, sure, sure, Lu-chan," Mom said absently since she was engaged in a conversation with Gray's mother, Ur-san.  
"Ah, and at the same time, please lead Gray-kun to your room, so that you could finally settle down."

"Shall I lead Ur-san to the guest room as well?" I ask Mom, though I was mostly talking to Gray's mother.

Ur-san just shook her head though. "Don't worry," she said, smiling reassuringly. "I'll manage."

"Oh," I said. "Okay." I then took in a deep breath and headed towards Gray and my sister. "Er, um, Gray?" I mumbled uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I–I'm gon'na go up now," I said, trying hard not to fidget nervously. "And, uh, since you'll be sleeping in my room as well for the week, Mom said to lead you there now." I turned to my twelve year old sister. "Would you, um, like to come with us, Kei?" I stared hard at my little sister to try to at least send a mental note that she should agree.  
"Sure, I'll–"  
**  
***'–_You're insecure / Don't know what for_–_'_

Kei blushed deeply as she fumbled for her phone. She checked the caller, frowning. "I'm really sorry, Onee-san, Mini's calling," she mumbled, irritated. "And you know him. He won't stop until I've answered his call." Her apology was sincere. She then made her way outside, towards our hammock by the garage.

I panicked inwardly. "Oh, okay," I said, making a mental note to pound Mini later when I happened by him. "I'll, uh, um," I looked hesitantly at Gray, "I'll h-help you with the bags."

He furrowed his eyebrows as if in deep thought. He then shook his head, refusing. "No, I'll manage," he replied. "I'd rather you lead me the way." I nodded, so we went upstairs. I opened me and my sister's bedroom wide and allowed him in. He let out a wolf whistle once he entered. "I never imagined your room to be like this," he said suddenly.

"H-huh?"

He just smiled knowingly at me, making me blush. "Where should I put my bags?"

"Oh, on–on the couch," I replied, gesturing. I closed my eyes. _Stop stuttering, Lucy!_

Gray made his thinking face once again as he dropped his bags. "Why do you look so uncomfortable, Luce?" he asked. "It's just me, y'know?"

I blushed. He had a point. I had no reason for me to be uncomfortable. Well, actually, I do have, maybe, I'm not sure, but I consider it as one. Because he was once my freaking crush, damn it! I shook my head, smiling sheepishly. "S-sorry. I–I guess I'm still not used to h-having you here?" I chuckled meekly.

He laughed. "Pfft. Don't be like that!" He grinned at me. "What happened to our relationship before, Luce?"

"W-what?" I blushed even harder. "Re-relationship?" I haven't been a relationship before so what the heck is this guy saying?

"We used to treat each other as best friends before when we were in middle school!" Gray said, plopping himself on the couch beside his bags. Oh. Stupid me, thinking of something else.

I forced a laugh. "I–I don't know." I looked at him straight in the eye for the first time again in years. "We haven't been talking very much since the last year that we were classmates, you see," I reasoned.

It took me a few moments to realize that I didn't stutter with that last sentence of mine. I mentally danced with glee. This may be the start of me talking to him in much more casually now. I gave a small sigh of relief. I sat on my sister's bed and hugged a teddy bear sitting quietly on its corner. "You'll be sleeping on Kei's bed while you're here."

Gray pushed his lower lip out, eyebrows raised. "I never thought you were this girly."

I blushed, looking away. "S-so what if I'm girly?"

He laughed again. He stood up and started to unpack. "You amuse me, Luce."

I frowned, put the teddy bear back in place, and stood up as well. "I'm not here for your amusement." I climbed up my bed.

"You're cold," Gray said, faking a pout. I successfully rolled my eyes at him, secretly hoping that I'd be able to keep the conversation going. He grinned at me. "_Really_ cold"

I furrowed my eyebrows before shaking my head. "A-ah, I'll be doing something important so please don't talk to me now," I told him. "I don't to be disturbed when I'm typing." I gestured to my laptop. I looked at him at the corner of my eye. He nodded.

I don't know how much time has passed since I told him not talk. I just kept typing and typing, my fingers almost only hovering about on the key board. He then asked, "Is that homework?" making me start.

I closed my eyes, keeping my cool since I lost my momentum again. "Didn't I tell you not to–" I turned my head towards his direction, opening my eyes. I hoped I hadn't, though, 'cause right before me was a topless Gray. I blushed furiously as I snap my head towards the wall. "W-w-w-what are–are you d-doing?"

"Um, changing?" he said. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong!" I snap at the wall, my face still red. "Why are you changing with me in the room?"

"So that I'd be able to become more comfortable?" He laughed. "Seriously, what's the problem?"

"The problem is because you're stripping in. _My_. Room!" I almost shrieked. I took the ultra-mega large teddy bear sitting on the foot of my bed and threw it forcefully at him. "Change clothes where I don't see you, damn bastard!"

He caught my teddy bear easily, chuckling. "Girls that swear are total turn offs for me, y'know?"

At this, I blushed even harder, turning my head to glare at the wall again. "I don't care!" I replied stubbornly. "Just finish your damn changing so that I could type again!"

"All right, all right," I heard him say, chuckling. Pregnant silence then enveloped the room. After a while, I felt some one climbing up my bed. "What're you writing about anyway?" I turned my head and saw his inches away from mine, making me blush again. He had his eyebrows furrowed and was staring intently at the screen. He placed a hand on my shoulder–I instantly froze at his touch–and reached for the mouse with the other. He hummed. "Is this a story you're writing?" he asked as he scrolled the pages up.

I shook my head. I gently pulled Gray away from the laptop. "I don't want anybody climbing up my bed unless it's me," I said. "It's off limits even to Kei so could you please get down? I don't want my double-decker to collapse or my sister wouldn't have a bed to come back to after you're gone."

He pouted childishly. A pout that was so cute that I had to blush once more. "I'm not fat!" He then pulled his baggy t-shirt up to show me his six-pack abs. "See?"

I blushed furiously at the sight and frantically tried to push him of my bed. "P-p-put your stupid t-shirt down, y-y-y-you bastard!"

"Woah!" He immediately took hold of the head board and the support of my bed that keeps me from falling off whenever I'd toss and turn too much. When he was steady, he frowned at me. "That was dangerous, y'know?"

"I–I don't care, f-freaking pervert!" I stammered, glaring at my wall once more. "A-a-a-and you a-a-a-ask me why–why I'm uncomfortable? Just get off!"

"So cold," he mumbled before jumping down. There was a short pause. "May I ask what you're writing about?" he asked, startling me. "I mean, am I allowed to read it?"

"W-what?"

"If–If you don't want to then it's all–"

"No, no, no!" I shook my head. "It's okay, actually!" I grinned at him. After a few seconds, my grin faltered. "Do you, um, are you–are you serious?" I asked uncertainly. "Do you really want to read my work?"

"Your work?" He raised his eyebrows.

I handed him my laptop for me to get down easier. "I'm writing a novel, you see," I started. "Well, stories." I grinned sheepishly as I jumped down from my bed. I gestured for him to place the laptop on the couch as I pulled two bean bags towards it. "Here, here," I said. "Sit here."

"Well, you're jumpy, all of a sudden," he said, laughing.

I blushed. "I-I-It's not my fault!" I retorted. "It's the first time that a boy would read my story! And once you _have_ read it, you can tell me your comments about it and I'd be able to improve my story so that I'd be able to attract more male readers!" He then gave me this comical look, making me pout and turn my head away from him. "If you don't want to read it because you've changed your mind, then it's fine by me."

Gray laughed again, this time ruffling my hair as we both sat on the bean bags. "All right, all right, Ms. Writer." He smiled at me. "I'll read your story." I blushed before nodding, the corners of my mouth tugged into a light smile.

I watched him read my novel because I know the plot of my story too well for me to read it again from the start with him. I watched Gray's eyes dart back and forth as he read the words that I typed on the screen. I watched the he would furrow his eyebrows when he would ponder on something about my story. I watched his nose wrinkle whenever he would encounter a word the he didn't really know. It was when he was already on my fourth chapter when I heard loud, familiar voices bickering outside.

"Bastard Gemi! You didn't even let her reply!"

"What is it again, Mini? I told her that we'd come fetch her, anyway."

My eyes widened. I hurriedly ran to my bedroom window. And as expected, I saw Gemi and Mini Pearl, the twins that are the main reason of my little sister's tragic love life. You see, Kei likes the ginger-haired twin, Gemi while the raven-haired twin, Mini likes her. I don't know but I think Gemi likes my baby sis as well. Only, he wouldn't say it out loud because he doesn't his twin to get hurt.

"What is it?" Gray asked as he rose and went over to the window beside me. I was a hundred percent aware of the closeness of our bodies. "What's wrong?"

"What are those two doing here?" I asked myself, choosing to ignore his question.

The twins stopped fighting when they reached our front gate. "Keeeeeeirin!" Mini called.

A red-faced Kei came dashing from our garage to our front gate. "W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" she asked loudly in panic. Gemi said something to my sister that I couldn't hear. My sister nodded, blushing. They had some conversation before my sister ushered them inside the gate and hurriedly went inside the house.

I pushed myself away from the window, frowning at Gray. "What do you think is it about?" I asked absently.

He was about to reply when Kei burst into the room. "O-o-o-o-o-o-nee-san!" she squeaked.

"Why're the twins here?" I asked.

"G-G-Gemi wanted me to–to play ball with him!" she stuttered. "And–and h-h-h-he said that–that he'll treat me some–some ice cream after!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "W-w-w-w-what am I going to do, Onee-san?"

I laughed. My sister's really cute when she's all worked up and red. I took hold of her hands. "Just be yourself and play your usual basketball. You'll do fine Kei," I said reassuringly. "I know you will."

My sister nodded, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Onee-san I'll–" she paused before turning red again. "Is–Is this what you call a d-d-d-d-date?"

It was Gray who laughed this time. He ruffled Kei 's hair. "Not if there's someone tagging along." He gestured to Mini outside who was fuming at his twin brother.

Kei did her very best in hiding her disappointment, it was obvious for me though, since I've known her since the day she was born. "Oh," she managed.

After that, she went with Gemi and Mini to the basketball court near the town square. My sister really isn't a pro in basketball but she's impressive for a girl. She's sporty and athletic, you see, and her game's really ping-pong. She started playing around eight and started to compete at age ten. Cool, huh? While, I'm the complete opposite for I'm the writer and the book worm. And I've been given awards as well for my literary compositions. But we're both good in academics, mind you.

I turned to Gray who was silently watching us. "So, um, have you finished reading?"

"Oh, I'm about half way through," he replied. "But can we go down for a while? To, y'know, eat?"

I nodded before closing the lap top. We made our way downstairs and saw our moms in the living room talking about how their kids grow up so fast. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Lu-chan?"

"Do we have, um, anything to eat?"

"Oh, food?" Ur-san asked. "I had pizza delivered here a while ago. We didn't eat because we weren't hungry and it for you kids, actually, so why don't you go and have a bite? Keirin-chan already ate. So don't hesitate to eat."

"The boxes are in the kitchen, Lu-chan," Mom told me. "You'll see it there."

I nodded once again. "Thanks." We found the pizzas, brought it to the kitchen, and ate in silence. The silence, though, was awkward for me. 'Cause Gray's been staring at me since Kei barged into the room in panic, making me utterly uncomfortable. To stop him from his nerving stares, I asked, "What?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What _'what?'_?" he repeated, chuckling. "Is there something wrong?"

I blushed, taking a bite from my slice of pepperoni pizza. "Stop–Stop staring!" I said. "It's c-creeping me out."

"What's creeping you out?" he asked playfully, as he propped up an elbow on the table and placed his chin on his palm, continuing to stare at me intently.

I blushed harder, turning to look away. "_You're_ creeping me out."

"Really?" Gray pouted.

"Yes, really," I retorted.

"And why is that?" he challenged. "Is looking at you scary? Do I turn into some kind of monster when I _do_ stare at you?"

"No! But, be–because, I, um," I couldn't think of a comeback so I just said, "Just shut up and eat your pizza, damn it!" He laughed again. After a few moments, my phone rang, my voice as a ring tone.

_'All for him I fix my hair / Though before I really don't care / Now I wear–'_

I hurriedly answered the damn thing before Gray could hear any more of the lyrics. When I caught his eye, I saw that he was looking at me in amusement. I blushed again as I held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Luuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan!" my best friend, Levy McGarden, screeched into the phone, taking me by surprise that I almost dropped my cell. Gray stifled a laugh at my expression and continued to eat his pizza.

"Levy-chan!" I said reprimandingly. "Don't scream! You're making my eardrums burst!" I turned to my companion.

"Um, Gray, I just need to talk to Levy-chan, here," I sheepishly told him. "I'll, uh, go out first. Go eat without me."

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll leave some for you."

I went outside and lied down on our hammock. "What is it, Levy-chan?" No one replied. "Levy-chan?" No one replied again. "Earth to Levy-chan, earth to Levy-chan. How is your mission on dream land doing? Is it going as planned?"

"Did–Did I just hear you say '_Gray'_?" she mumbled, barely inaudible for me to hear.

"Um, yeah?" I said. "Why?"

"Oh, my gosh! Where the heck are you?" she squealed. "At the park? In the town square? In the mall? At–"

"–home," I finished. I heaved a sigh as I used my foot to rock the hammock back and forth. "Yeah, you heard right. I'm at home with Gray inside eating pizzas and his mother, Aunt Ur, chatting with my mother in our living room," I said, a tint pink on my cheek. "P-please keep that a secret. I don't anybody at school to misunderstand 'coz–"

"Fuuuuuuuuuudge!" Levy-chan screamed. "You have _got_ to tell me all the details!" she said excitedly. "Gosh, we need to meet up, like _now!_"

I chuckled. "Sure, sure," I said. "Let's meet up at the town square around–"

"Don't give me any other time, Lucy Heartfillia!" Levy-chan said seriously, cutting me off. "Just go there as quick as you can because after I turn right around this corner… Aaaaand I'm here. Okay, Lu-chan didn't I tell you earlier that we need to meet up as in _now?_ Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you're already late!"

I laughed at my best friend. "Okay, okay. Meet you there in ten min–"

"Five," she butted in. "Ten's too long."

"Alright, five," I said, chuckling. "Happy now?"

"Yup, yup, now go and get ready or the snow'll freeze the fountain already! So, see ya in five. Bye, Lu-chan!" The phone went dead. I shook my head in amusement, placing an arm over my eyes. Really, Levy-chan's always in a rush.

"You're meeting up with Levy?" Gray voice made me sit upright in surprise.

I blushed when I saw him standing with his hands in his pockets a few feet away from the door. "It's none of your business," I snapped, walking past him.

"May I tag along?" he asked, craning his head to look at me.

I _smirked,_ craning my head as well as the curves of my fingers felt the doorknob. "No."

* * *

*****_Keirin's ringtone by the way is One Direction's What Makes you Beautiful. My lovely, lovely, Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis, I just borrowed your song for a while and expect that I'd be borrowing more. I hope you wouldn't mind. (I'm a Directioner, you see, and those of you who doesn't like 1D, and are reading my story, please don't stop reading after reading this. It'd really break my heart if you do.)_

**Author's Note:** Heya! As you can see, I have already updated _Christmas with my Former Crush_. So? What can you say? Did you like it? I really hope you did. Because I'd be really happy if you did. Ahaha. I did tell you in the previous chapter that Juvia's Gray girl friend here, right? (Spoiler Alert!) But I really, _truly_ am promising that Juvia will come up in the fourth chapter. Juvia will be mentioned on the next chapter, though, and I hope it'd be okay.

**Acknowledgements/Thank you to:**

**_Everyone who spent their time reading my first chapter_**

**_Reviews:_**_lovergirl8602, Kyto Touche, Narumi Jung, Verana Cyrestia_

_**Follows: **__natpereira, lovergirl8602, fairytaillover416, Verana Cyrestia, Lizii, LaLunaSole, Kyto Touche_

_**Favorites: **__natpereira, Verana Cyrestia, Narumi Jung, Kyto Touche_

**Did I miss anyone? Forgive me if I did. PM me so that I won't forget you next time. I'm so sorry again! **

_** "Count the garden by the flowers, never by the leaves that fall;**__  
__**Count your life with smiles and not the tears the fall." **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. Why? Because Hiro Mashima-sama does._

* * *

_Gray's PoV_

* * *

If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Lucy's been glaring at me with all her might. "How the heck did it end up like this?" she whined, making me chuckle.

"Blame our moms," I said in amusement as I followed her towards the town square. "I said that it was okay even if I'm not gon'na go but they insisted."

"It's because _you're_ not convincing enough!" she retorted. I don't know what showed up on my face but that made her blush and look away.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head as she kicked a pile of snow on the side walk. I laughed. "Now, don't use that innocent piece of snow as a make-shift stress remover."

She just groaned before pausing by the intersection, as if remembering which direction we should go next. Lucy then turned left, me trailing behind her. We just walked in silence until we reached the perimeter of the town square. I thought that we were going there when she took another turn.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I thought that we're going to meet Levy?"

"I'm gon'na check on Kei first," she replied. "You go where you want. I'll meet up with you later."

I faked a pout. "So cold," I said. "I want to see Keirin too so… I'll go with you." Lucy looked disbelievingly at me. I smiled innocently, making her red once again. She's really cute when she's blushing.

We reached a basketball court. And among the sea of boys playing, there was Lucy's carbon copy, expertly dribbling the ball. I looked at Lucy and saw that she was grinning widely as she watched Keirin play. "Go Kei!" she suddenly shouted. "Fight!"

Keirin's gray eyes lifted and saw her older sister cheering for her. She flashed a thumbs-up before shooting the ball perfectly into the ring. It was a buzzer-beater, making her team win the game. I raised my eyebrows. Is Lucy's sister actually a boy pretending to be a girl? Keirin saw me and waved enthusiastically. I waved back. She nodded, grinning a grin that was a replica of Lucy's and turned to her cheering team mates. The ginger-haired twin, Gemi, was it? Threw an arm around the young girl and rubbed a fist against her head affectionately. Keirin turned the same shade of red that Lucy always had on her cheeks. She laughed. She saw the raven-haired twin and pulled him by the arm. She grinned and said something to him, making him grin as well.

"Kei's one of the boys, you see," Lucy explained. I noticed that her facial expression softened as she watched her sister. "Always," she said. "Always one of the boys." She smiled sadly at me. "That's why she has a lot of bullies at school." She shook her head. "Girls who are jealous of her because they couldn't talk as casually as she could to their year's heart throbs."

"The twins?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded in reply. "They're childhood friends," she said. "And since they've always been hanging around my sister, we, the twins and I, got close too, the brother-sister type of close."

She then stopped talking when Keirin approached us, strawberry blonde hair bouncing and grinning from ear to ear. "Because we won, Gemi said that he's going to treat the whole team," Keirin said cheerfully. "But _I_ get the biggest treat 'coz I shot those last three points."

Lucy grinned as well. She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. "Is Gemi treating you because he'd like to spend more time with you?" she asked teasingly.

Keirin flushed as she eyed me nervously. "O-Onee-san!" she complained. "You're not listening again! I _told_ you that he was going to treat the _whole_ team. Not just me!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows teasingly and jutted her chin towards the direction of Keirin's team. "Whad'you call _that_ then?" she challenged.

Our eyes simultaneously followed Lucy's gaze and saw that the twins were handing out bags of chips to their team mates. Keirin blushed in realization. "He–He's just waiting for me to c-come down a-and then he'll –he'll give me a bag of chips a-and w-we'll eat with the r-rest of the team."

"Really?" Lucy teased, wiggling her eyebrows again.

I chuckled at the two, startling them. "You're cute, both of you," I said, smiling at them. The Heartfillia sisters blushed in unison. "I suddenly want to have a younger sibling too."

Keirin furrowed her eyebrows. "You're an only child?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "I have an onii-san and an onee-san though." I smiled at her. "So how about you become my little sister from now on too?"

The younger blonde blushed but the older frowned at me. "Look," Lucy said, inserting herself between me and Keirin. "Kei's _my _baby sister and mine _alone_." She glared at me. "I'm not handing her over to just anybody that offers her to be their sister instead!"

"But I'm not just_ anybody_, right?" I said, leaning my head towards hers. She blushed and looked away, mumbling things like 'stay away' and 'don't go near'. I laughed once more, ruffling both of their heads. "Just kidding," I said. "I don't want to steal Keirin away from you, Luce, since I like to watch you two tease each other."

"More like Onee-san teasing me," Keirin mumbled under her breath, making me laugh again.

Lucy pouted at her younger sister. She was about to retort when her phone rang. I raised my eyebrows at her ring tone, which was her voice singing a song that I never heard before. She blushed, fumbling for her phone. Her face showed realization and horror after seeing her caller. "Le-Levy-chan?" she mumbled uncertainly. I heard someone scream into the phone, making Lucy cringe. "Look, I'm sorry!" she said, frowning. "I just–" She was cut off. She groaned before walking away, talking to Levy.

Keirin giggled at me. I smiled down at her. "Levy-nee _really_ is bossy, isn't she?" she asked me.

I chuckled, nodding. "Levy _is_ bossy," I replied. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked behind Lucy's carbon copy and saw the Pearl twins. The raven-haired twin was glaring at me, making me frown. What's his problem?

Keirin twirled around and saw them. She blushed when Gemi waved at her. "H-Hey," she greeted.

"Who the heck is he?" Mini demanded, jutting his chin at me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why, on Earthland, was this boy mad at me. Wait. Is he intimidated because of me and Keirin's familiarities with each other? I laughed inwardly. This twin's the one crushing on Keirin, right?

"Oh," Keirin exclaimed as if remembering something. "Gray, meet Gemi and Mini Pearl. They're classmates." She gestured at the two. Gemi nodded politely at me while Mini just glared. "Gemi, Mini, meet Gray Fullbuster. He's a friend of Onee-san's."

I smiled at the boys. "Nice to meet you, Gemi, Mini."

Gemi smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too, Gray-san." I nodded. He looked expectantly at his brother. When his brother just scoffed, he hit him in the head. "At least say hi, damn it," he scolded.

"Ow!" Mini whined, glaring at his brother. He then turned to me. "Hi," Mini said dully in a really bored expression. I blinked at him.

"Sorry," Gemi said sheepishly. "Mini's really a jerk when it comes to other guys talking to Kei-chan."

Keirin blushed. Her eyes drifted to Lucy's direction and when she saw her older sister shut her phone and sighed, she panicked. "A-ah, Mi-Mini!" she exclaimed. "Did–Didn't Gemi say that he'll treat us?" she said as she ushered the two away from her sister, knowing that she'll tease her. She smiled apologetically at me before walking away with the twins.

Lucy popped up beside me, looking depressed. "Levy's going to make me buy her a book just because I stopped by to see Kei first," she said glumly.

I laughed. "Why not buy it for her then?" I asked.

The blonde looked horrified. "Are you crazy?" she asked in disbelief. "_My Unrequited Love_ costs like five _hundred_ jewels!" She shook her head. "I haven't even got my allowance yet!"

"How about I buy it for you so that you could say that you bought it for her?" I offered as we started to head back to the town square.

I don't know why but Lucy blushed. "N-no, I'll–I'll use my savings i-instead," she mumbled, looking away. "T-thanks for the t-thought, though."

I frowned at her. "I _insist._" I pondered for a moment and tilted my head to look at her face more clearly. She blushed at my action but I ignored it. "How about I give you fifty percent of the book's price?"

"I-I told y-you that I'll m-manage!" she stammered, making me laugh.

"Your choice then," I said finally.

We reached the town square's plaza. I immediately spotted Levy with her wild, blue hair standing by the fountain. Obvious impatience was etched on her petite face. I looked at Lucy to see if she already spotted her as well. It didn't seem like it, though, since she was still scanning the plaza for her classmate.

I tapped her arm. She looked questioningly at me. I pointed at Levy. She flinched when she saw her but she nodded. "I'd either be in one of the food stalls, in the arcade, or in the book store," I told her. Though her eyes narrowed suspiciously at when I said 'book store', she still nodded. I smiled one more time before heading to the takoyaki shop I spotted earlier.

She didn't know this but Mom and Layla-san asked me to keep an eye on her. I looked back and saw Levy tackling Lucy into a hug. I raised my eyebrows in amusement. And keep an eye on her I shall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, everybody! Sapphire Jinx is back! Hehehe... Sorry if I was not able to update any sooner for I also had a busy week in school. So please don't be disheartened when I only update during weekends. I'm not allowed to use the internet during weekdays unless I have homework, you see. But I find time to type after doing everything school related, I'm just restricted in using the net. So... I'm really sorry! Ah, what do you think of my chapter three, by the way? I'm so sorry once again because I wasn't not able to mention Juvia in this chapter. But please, please, _please _ have a little more patience. Juvia will really come up in the fourth chapter. Sorry once again.

**Awknowledgements/ Thank you to:  
**  
_**Everyone who spent their precious time in reading my fanfic **_

_**Reviews: **__Kyto Touche, lovergirl8602, Joi Fullbuster, Kamel2711XD, -Bookworm, Narumi Jung, LazyOreoz x3, Verana Cyrestia, willsweety, PurpleAssassin7, XxIkuto's LuvaxX, 6purplecats _

_Okay, so, I've been reading and rereading all your lovely reviews the whole week and I couldn't help but feel flattered! Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much!_ =)

_Oh, and I found this interesting question in one of the reviews by __**LazyOreoz x3**__. Her reviews goes:_

This is so cute! Very amusing indeed. So is this what you do when you have a crush? I never really had a serious crush.

_So, my dear, I will tell you my answer to your question. What I actually wrote here is what I'm imagining as Lucy's reaction if Gray, her former crush, would sleep over their house for a week. But if this really happens in real life, I'd be really cold to my former crush and we'd have this awkward air hanging around us when we're in the same room together... But your question, 'is this what you do when you have a crush?' well, um, I usually tend to get flustered whenever my friends would mention my crush's name in front of me. But since my crush would usually tend to be my classmate, it's my habit to be in friendly terms with them, leading us to teasing each other and such. A close friend of mine once told me that I had this smile that I only show whenever I'm quarreling with my crush. I didn't realize it 'till then. So, um, did I answer your question, LazyOreoz x3?_

_**Follows:**_ _AztecBrat, Kamel2711XD, -Bookworm, jdcocoagirl, PurpleAssassin7, 6purplecats, Erikalail, XxIkuto's LuvaxX_

_**Favorites: **_

_**Did I miss anyone? Forgive me if I did. PM me so that I won't forget you next time. I'm so sorry again!**_

_** "Everything in this world changes, The only thing that doesn't change, is change itself"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **_I own Fairy Tail–not! Hiro Mahsima-san does. Period._

* * *

Levy loudly sucked her lemon juice from her straw. The blue-haired girl squinted at the blonde. "What happens next?"  
Lucy squinted back. "What happens next what?"

Her best friend groaned. "You know!" she exclaimed. "After Marco confesses to Luisa! What happens after that?"

"I'm still writing what happens next so…," the blonde stuck out her tongue teasingly, "You will have to wait."

"You're such a cliff-hanger, Lu-chan!" Levy said, pouting, making Lucy laugh.

The two were currently eating on the balcony of a small café that opened just a few weeks before. They first talked about Gray sleeping at Lucy's house. Levy really stressed the details out of the blonde. Now, they were talking about the latest novel that Lucy was writing. And that was when Lucy's phone rang, the chorus of the phone she, herself, wrote and sang playing.  
_**  
***__'All for him I fix my hair / Though before I really don't care / Now I wear_ / _Pretty, little dresses that I used to never wear_'

Lucy reached for it, frowning when she saw that the caller was just a number.

"What is it?" Levy asked. Lucy raised her phone to show the screen. "Want me to answer it for you?" she offered.  
The blonde's lips formed a thin line as she shook her head. "No, I'll manage," she said. "Thanks, though." She held her phone to her ear as she pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Took you long enough to answer," a familiar voice said in a bored tone.

"G-G-Gray!" Lucy stuttered, surprised. Levy's eyes widened before giving the blonde a face that was meant to tease her. Lucy blushed, avoiding her best friend's eyes. "H-How did you get m-my phone number?"

"I asked Layla-san to give it to me," he said. "Just in case we, y'know, got separated."

"Oh." Lucy nodded unconsciously as she blushed at what he said. "W-well, um, is–is there something wrong? 'Coz –'Coz y-you called a-and–"

"Oh, no, no!" Gray laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that you look pretty in a braid."

At this, Lucy blushed even harder, a hand flying to feel the complicated braid her best friend did for her. "T-thank you," she stuttered. She saw Levy wiggle her eyebrows at her. The flustered blonde furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend and placed a finger to her lips. Levy giggled. Lucy then remembered that she had her hair down when she last met Gray. "Uh, how did–how did you know that I'm wearing a braid?" she asked suspiciously.

The boy just laughed in reply. "Can I also have some of that chocolate sundae you're having?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open as she stared, bewildered, at her half-eaten sundae. _How on Earthland did he know I'm eating? _

"What is it?" Levy whispered.

Lucy shrugged and pointed accusingly at the phone she was holding. She stood up and leaned on the balcony's railing, searching for a certain male brunette. "Where are you?" she asked.

"You're looking the wrong way," he replied.

The blonde heard her best friend exclaim in delight before feeling a light tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Gray grinning at her.

"Been a while, Gray-kun!" Levy greeted.

"You're still as lively as ever, Levy," Gray replied, smiling. He took a chair from a neighboring empty table and sat together with the blue-haired girl. He eyed Lucy's sundae before looking expectantly at the blonde, making her blush. "May I have some?"

Lucy nodded hesitantly. "I-I'll get you another spoon and– Hey!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously as Gray used her own spoon to scoop some of the ice cream and shoving it to his mouth.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh," she chanted excitedly. "OMG, I'm _fan girling_! That was _an_ _indirect kiss!_"

The boy raised his eyebrows at them as he took another scoop. "It's not as if there's something wrong, right?" he asked as he continued eating. "I mean, there's nothing malicious about me sharing a utensil with Lucy," he said before pausing as he took a look at the girls' reactions. "Right?" he added hesitantly when he saw Levy smiling smugly at him. He glanced at Lucy, noting that she was still red and was looking disbelievingly at him.

"You've got a hidden agenda, don't you?" Levy purred teasingly. "You were really gunning for the indirect kiss, weren't you?"

"L-Levy!" Lucy hissed, blushing harder. She caught the boy's eye and immediately looked away. Her cell phone rang again, the lyrics of her song playing, making Gray eye her phone in both amusement and curiosity. She blushed as she looked at the caller. It said, _Gajeel Redfox_. She frowned before showing her cell phone to her best friend who looked at her in surprise. She pressed the 'answer' button.

"I know that you're with that little shrimp, _blondie!_" Gajeel's gruff voice said threateningly, making a shiver crawl up Lucy's spine. "_Why isn't she answering my calls?_"

"I–I don't know!" Lucy squeaked in reply. "Honest!"

"Let me talk to her!" he demanded menacingly.

Lucy handed the phone to her best friend with a quivering hand. Levy accepted and held the phone to her ear. The blonde saw her blue-haired friend wince before retorting sharply. "I _told_ you earlier!" she snapped. "I _won't _be able to tutor you since I'll be spending the afternoon with Lu-chan!" She then pinched the bridge of nose before sighing. "With your current performance, you're _hopeless,_ Gajeel."

"Is there something going on between them?" Gray whispered.

Lucy giggled at his question. "Rumor _has_ it that there _is_ something going on between Levy-chan and Gajeel," she replied, smirking at her best friend who was quarreling over the phone. "Even before Gajeel asked Levy-chan to tutor him."

Gray pouted. "That bastard Gajeel would never tell us anything about himself," he complained childishly. He ate some of Lucy's sundae before commenting, "I like this ice cream's taste." He paused. "Its sweetness is… Abnormally sweet." He raised his eyebrows at Lucy, smirking. "I wonder why that is so." Lucy blushed, choosing not to answer him. Gray stuck out his lower lip. "I'd like to hear your ring tone again."

Lucy snapped her head at the boy, wide-eyed in disbelief as color drained from her pretty face. "You– You're kidding, r-right?" She chuckled nervously. "Right?"

"Is there something wrong?" Gray asked curiously. "Because if there is then I–"

"Oh, Lu-chan!" fumed Levy as she angrily handed the phone back to the blonde, getting the duo's attention. "That dim-witted Gajeel went and took Cupcake!" she complained. "He said that if I won't show up, he'd wring Cupcake's neck!" She cried comically as animated tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, my poor, poor Cupcake!"  
Gray frowned at Levy in confusion. "Cupcake?"

"It's Levy-chan's Shi Tzu," Lucy explained. "She got her last Christmas."

"Oh."

"How did you know that Cupcake's really with Gajeel?" Lucy asked Levy who was swimming in her own pool of tears.

"Cupcake barked through the phone!" Levy replied in comical sobs. "And I know that it's her bark because of the timbre of her voice!"

The blonde laughed as she helped her best friend up. "All right, all right," she said, chuckling. "We'll go with you to Gajeel's house."

* * *

_Gray's PoV_

* * *

"Cupcaaaaaake!" Levy squealed happily as she squeezed her pup to death.

I raised my eyebrows at the scoffing Gajeel. "You really took the dog, huh?"

"She wouldn't come if I didn't," he grunted, glaring at Cupcake who was licking Levy in the face.

"Cupcake!" Lucy cooed sweetly, a few feet away from the Shit Tzu, arms wide. "Here, girl!" The dog turned from Levy to Lucy before jumping off Levy's petite arms into Lucy's, making her laugh.

"Where's your cat?" I asked.

"Lily?" he said. "Inside. Eating kiwis." Gajeel then turned to Levy. "Oi, shrimp!" he snapped. "Hurry up! End that cheesy reunion and freaking follow me inside before I really snap that damned dog's neck!" He then stormed inside, leaving me chuckling.

Levy whined in complaint. "You're so bossy, Gajeel!" she yelled at his retreating form as she scooped Cupcake up in her arms. "No wonder no tutor lasts long with you," she added under her breath. She then smiled sheepishly at me and Lucy. "I'm really, really sorry, Lu-chan, Gray-kun," she apologized. "But that bastard's being a bastard so…," she tried to bow despite her holding Cupcake, "I'm really, really sorry! I make it up to you two sooner or later. I'm really sorry!" She then looked teasingly at Lucy. "You enjoy _each other's_ company, alright?"

Lucy blushed. "Yes, yes,yes!" she hurriedly pushed her best friend towards the door. "Just go and _tutor_ Gajeel, okay?" She smirked triumphantly when Levy's face turned red.

"Lu–Lu-chan!" she stuttered. Lucy grinned innocently before closing the door.

We then started walking towards the town square again. I glanced at Lucy and saw that she was staring absently at the pink and orange sky. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, not looking at me. "When the sun sets?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah," I replied. "It is." We reached the fountain. Its rim was far enough from the center of the fountain so it was dry. I sat on it before patting the space beside me, inviting Lucy to sit beside me. I smiled at her. She blushed before sitting beside me. After she did, I looked expectantly at her, making her blush again.

"Stop–Stop staring!" she mumbled as she turned to look away, making me laugh. "W-Why are y-you l-laughing?" she demanded cutely.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I smirked at her before placing a hand on her head. "I just like seeing you so red and flustered."

She slapped my hand away, mumbling about me ruining her hair. Silence then enveloped us as I turned and faced the fountain in an Indian-sitting position. I dipped my hands into the freezing water. It's amazing that the fountain isn't frozen yet despite all this snow.

"U-um, m-may I ask y-you a question?" she said hesitantly.

"You already did," I replied, grinning cheekily at her.

"Two questions then?," she said, pouting.

"You already did," I repeated, stifling my laughter as she tried to hold her composure.

"Three questions?"

"You already did." She splashed water on my face. "Just let me ask my question, dammit!"

"Alright, alright!" I said, laughing. I splashed back at her return. I immediately regretted it when she then sneezed loudly. "Crap–I'm so sorry!" I quickly removed my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She shook her head as she took off the jacket. "You don't have to give this to me." She tugged on her blazer. "I have this anyway." She smiled sheepishly at me before sneezing again.

I frowned, standing up as took the jacket away from her. I held her wrist. And before she could even react, I quickly slipped the sleeve of my jacket in her arm. She opened her mouth to say something–to stop me maybe–but I looked at her sternly, making her shut her mouth. She obediently let me help her into the jacket, her head hanging in defeat. I buttoned the three lowest buttons before stepping back to marvel at her. I raised my eyebrows. My jacket was obviously too large for her, but since she looked cute in it, I let her be. I sat down beside her again.

"So what was that question you were talking about?" I asked her.

Suddenly, she was all red and stuttering again. "I-I-I-It's a-about Ju–Juvia."

The mention of my girl friend's name made me look away guiltily. "What about her?" I asked monotonously. I can't believe I forgot all about her ever since Mom mentioned that we'd spend a week at Lucy's! I'm the worst boy friend.

"W-W-What d-did you s-see in her t-that's not– that's not in o-other g-girls?" Good question you got there, Luce.

I smiled softly. "To tell you the truth, I was honestly _creeped out_ with her stalking me at first, as well as the tons of love letters in my lockers, and sweets on my table in the classroom," I replied. "But, thank God, she had the courage to speak to me normally one day and I, well, I got to know her better. And as I did, I realized that I had feelings for her. And soon, those feelings grew." I grinned proudly. "I love being with her–it's fun and comfortable with her. And the way she acts, proves that she really loves me for more than an eternity, even if she can be really jealous and possessive of me sometimes. That's why I love her." I cocked an eyebrow at Lucy who was listening intently. "Does this answer your question?"

She blushed, nodding. "Y-Yes," she replied, meekly. "Thank you."

"No pro–"  
_  
Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! _

I dug into my pocket to check who the caller was. As I did, I saw Lucy staring emotionlessly at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"What a _boring_ ring tone," she commented.

I smirked at her. "And _you_ have an _interesting_ ring tone," I retorted, making her blush and look away. Grinning triumphantly, I looked at my cell phone's screen. It read, _Lockser ,Juvia_. Yes, I'm an organized person. Even the contact name of my lover is on a _last name-first name_ basis like all the others. My spirits lifted as I pressed the 'answer' button. "Juvia?"

"_Graaaaaay-samaaaaaaa!"_ she squealed, making me laugh.

"Yes, babe, I miss you too," I replied cheekily.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Gray-sama called Juvia 'babe' again!" she exclaimed.

"And I will always will, babe," I said, grinning ear to ear. I could imagine her right now–all sparkly and flowery. " So  
what made you call?"

"Juvia is wondering where Gray-sama is," she replied. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to spend Christmas with her so that she could introduce him to her family."

I frowned at Lucy. In turn, she looked at me in confusion. "What?" she mouthed. I shook my head and frowned at the snow-covered ground instead.

I really wanted to meet her family–except her really scary older sister, Aquarius. When me and Juvia weren't still together, I once refused to eat the bento box she gave me, leaving her crying. That was when Aquarius came up to me and, well, that's another story. Anyway, even if I want to spend the holidays with her, I just can't. Why? Because I'm already here at Lucy's. Mom asked me to come with her to Layla-san's as a favor. And when Mom asks a favor you only have three choices: you say 'yes', you agree, or you choose both. Unless, of course, you want to stay in a hospital for more than a week after being pummeled to the ground by her. I shivered at the thought.

"Juvia, I–I'm sorry I but I can't," I replied.

"Eeeeeh?" she exclaimed. "Did–Did J-Juvia do s-something wrong to Gray-sama?" Her voice was starting to quiver.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" I sighed. "Mom asked me a favor to come with her to spend Christmas with her childhood friend, Layla-san. I had no choice but to comply."

"Wait," Juvia said suddenly. "Isn't Layla-san the name of Lucy-san's mother?"

"Y-yeah?" I mumbled. I then realized what she was talking about. Crap, Juvia might get the wrong idea. "Wait, Juvia, I–"

"GRAY-SAMA IS WITH LUCY-SAN'S COMPANY THIS CHRISTMAS INSTEAD OF JUVIA'S?" she screeched furiously into the phone, making me cringe. "LOVE RIVAL!"

I chuckled weakly. "Lucy's not your love rival, Juvia," I said. "You know that I only love you and you alone. Did you forget?" I missed the sad and longing look Luce gave me since I was too busy calming Juvia down.

Juvia gasped at my words. "No, of course not, Gray-sama!" she said hurriedly. "Juvia will never forget how much Gray-sama loves her and how much she loves him back!"

I smiled. "Good."

I know that she was smiling too, reassured. "Did Gray-sama eat already?" she then asked worriedly. "It's already late."

It was when I realized it was already dark. I checked my watch. 6:28 pm, it read. "No, I haven't," I replied. "How about you?"

"Juvia ate already," she said. "She's thankful for the concern Gray-sama is giving her."

I laughed. "And I'm thankful too."  
"Ah!" she exclaimed "If Gray-sama still hasn't eaten yet, then Juvia must end this call for him to eat."

I pouted childishly even though I knew that she couldn't see me. "But I'm not hungry!" I whined. "I want to talk to you more and–"

"Gray-sama must listen to Juvia," she interrupted. "This is for Gray-sama's health. Call Juvia again if Gray-sama ate dinner already."

"You end this call and I will call you again," I challenged her. "I can easily say that I ate already."

Juvia laughed. "Gray-sama's tactics will not work on Juvia because she knows Gray-sama too well," she replied proudly. "Juvia will know if Gray-sama is lying."

"But, Juvia, I–"

"Eat well, Gray-sama," she said. "Call Juvia if he ate dinner already, okay?" The line went dead.  
I grumbled, as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I really wasn't hungry!

I opened my mouth to say something to Lucy as I turned to face her. I was surprised that she was not sitting on the spot where she had been earlier. I stood up to look for her. In the corner of my eye, I then saw a flash of blonde near the book store. I snapped my head towards its direction and saw Lucy walk in the store. I frowned. What the heck if she doing? I followed her inside. I saw Lucy crouching, busily searching the racks of the hobbies and entertainment section, carefully shaved eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

I silently stood behind her. "Care to tell me why you suddenly left without me knowing?"

She gave out a small squeak at my voice, obviously surprised. Her face flushed red as she looked up to me guiltily. "Well, I was bored!" she said defensively. "You were too busy talking to Juvia and I figured not to interrupt your conversation since you looked like you were enjoying yourself!" She glared hard the floor. "I thought that it was unfair that you were the only one having fun and all so I went to go look for some good books to entertain myself for a while."

"You could've at least gestured to me," I reprimanded, crossing my arms for more effect.

"I'm sorry, then!" she snapped at me stubbornly, causing me to chuckle. "It's not as if I'd leave you and go home straight away," she said before adding under her breath, "Mom would kill me if I did."

I laughed, holding out a hand as I helped her stand up. "Alright, alright," I said. "Let's just go home now and eat dinner, okay?"

She nodded. We then both headed back to the Heartfillia residence. I hurriedly finished my dinner and asked Lucy if she was going to use her room. When she said that she wasn't, I quickly locked myself up for privacy and called Juvia.

An hour and a half passed by really slowly when I was talking to her. It felt as if she was here beside me, making me wish that she was really was here. I had to cut the connection 'cause Aquarius stole the phone from Juvia, saying that I was the reason to why she can't watch a movie with her boy friend in the other room because Juvia was being noisy talking to me and that if I don't end the call in ten seconds, she'll force Juvia to break up with me. And since I _definitely _didn't want Juvia to break up with me, I ended the call with a heavy heart.

I went down the stairs, having nothing to do. Mom and Layla-san went out for a nighttime stroll so the living room was empty. I looked around and saw Keirin using the computer near the dining room. Lucy was nowhere to be found. I raised my eyebrows. Where is she?

"There's still some pizza in the fridge if you're still hungry," Keirin said suddenly, making me jolt. "But you still have to heat it 'coz it's bound to be cold." She was not looking at me since she was busy on doing whatever she was doing on the desktop, her eyebrows furrowed in the same way as Lucy's earlier. They looked so alike that it was creepy.

"I'm not hungry, actually," I replied, walking over to her. "Thanks, though."

"No prob."

I rested my hands on the back of her chair and looked at the screen, trying hard not to get dizzy for Keirin was scrolling up and down really fast."What're you doing?"

"Researching," she replied, not looking away.

"And you can research that fast?" I joked as she scrolled rapidly down the screen.

"No," she said. "It's because I can't find anything useful." She then hit her forehead on the table, sighing. "My head's not into table tennis lately when it's usually is."

I remembered Lucy telling me that her sister's a ping-pong player. "Why so?"

"I don't know," she said gloomily. "That's why I'm searching the net to why I'm like this so that I could be able to play again."

"Maybe it's because you're thinking too much of _the twins_?" I told her teasingly, making her flush beat red.

"T-That's not it!" she said, pouting. "Gemi and Mini were never a hindrance to my game…" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. "They were never a hindrance to my game," she repeated, mostly to herself than to me. She sat up straight, looking questioningly at me. "Right?"

I laughed, ruffling her hair. "I honestly don't know what the correct answer is for that question," I said, chuckling. "Maybe your sister knows," I suggested. "Besides, she knows you _a lot _better than I do."

"Yeah!" Keirin said happily. "Maybe Onee-san knows why I can't play seriously!" Her face then fell. "But I can't ask her," she said dejectedly. "Well, not _at_ the moment, that is."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked. "Did she go somewhere? I'll talk to her."

Lucy's carbon copy shook her head. "Nope."

"Where is she then?"

"On the balcony," she replied absently, turning back to the screen. Her eyes then widened in realization as she snapped her head towards me. "But you_ can't_ go see her!"

It took me aback. "Huh?" I said. "Why is that?" I headed for the back door.

Keirin ran in front of the door, arms spread wide. "You _can't!" _she repeated.

"_Why_, then?" I urged. I reached for the handle but Keirin beat me to it. My curiosity is overpowering me. What's with Lucy on the balcony and why can't I go there right now?

"_Because," _Keirin's grip on the door knob tightened, determined not to let me out, "she's _singing."_

* * *

_*Okay, so I've written this already but it got erased and I'm too lazy to re-write it so I'll just make a summarization of what I wrote earlier. So it's about Lucy's ring tone that would always pop up in almost every chapter. So, yeah, it's written by Lucy. Now, why is she all flustered and afraid that Gray might hear her song when she's not like that to Levy? Let's just say that Levy has a part of the song and Gray... Has something to do with the song too. The thing is, the song will be further explained on the later chapters of the story so watch out!_

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaaaack! And since it's our sem break already, expect that I'll be updating much sooner for the week. Okay, so that's that and I'm out! Please tell what you think about my latest chapter and what you think about the other pairings I added: GruVia and GaLe. (Ahehe, I'm excited to upload the chapter already so I made the shortest A/N I can do!)

Oh, and before I continue with the acknowledgements, I'M REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY_ SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THOSE WHO MADE THIS STORY AS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITES! I'M REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THAT'S WHY FROM NOW ON, I'M ALWAYS GOING TO PUT THEM FIRST NEXT TO ALL OF THOSE WHO READ MY STORY. NOW ON TO THE ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!

**Acknowledgements/Thank you to:**

_**All of you lovely people who read my story**_

_**Favorites: **Kamel2711XD, LazyOreoz x3, -Bookworm, lovergirl8602, xXxAuthorSunflowerGirl011xXx, PurpleAssassin7, XxIkuto's LuvaxX, Kaichi-chan, caughtthefairy'stail_

_**Reviews: **Kamel2711XD, LazyOreoz x3, Narumi Jung (Ahehe, it feels good to know that someone can relate to me as well, Narumi Jung-san_ :D)

_**Follows: ** , XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX, caughtthefairy'stail,_ MissCreamVanilla

**Did forget anyone, _again?_ Fuuuudge! I checked and rechecked it and I hope I got it all right. Thanks again, every one!**

_**"Just because we're called 'humans'**_  
_**Does not mean that we're above 'animals'.**_  
_**Because we, under 'mammals', **_  
_**are also part of the 'Animal Kingdom'."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Taill, not Sapphire Jinx._

* * *

"Singing?" Gray said incredulously. "What's with her singing?"

"_Please!"_ Keirin begged. "It's been so long since Onee-san last sang! You have got to let her be!"

"Lucy's singing…," Gray repeated. "What's the big deal?"

"She doesn't like anybody else hear her sing!" the young blonde replied frantically. "Especially _you_ of all people!"

"Why?" the brunette said, reaching for the door knob. "What's with me?"

Keirin slapped Gray's hand away. "_Because_," she began tiredly, "she still has fee–" The young Heartfillia quickly bit her tongue. _Oh, what a great job, Kei! _she sarcastically told herself. _Because of you and your big mouth, you're gon'na taste Onee-san's wrath once she hears about this._ "F-F-F-Frog's croak!" she blurted out suddenly. "Y-Yeah. She doesn't want you to hear her sing because–because her voice sounds like a frog's croak." She chuckled nervously at the teen, smiling sheepishly.

Gray looked disbelievingly at her. "You're _obviously _not telling the truth."

Keirin felt heat creep up her face. "S-So what if I am?" she snapped. "I'm not letting you see my onee-san!"

Gray sighed before bending so that their height would be the same. "Please?" he said. "I'm just gon'na go and ask Lucy for advice about your problem in table tennis then I'll go back down again." He saw Keirin's grip on the door knob loosen. Just a little more and he'd be able to convince her to let him outside. "Then I'll tell you what she said and you'd be able to play table tennis again."

"You're treating me like I'm a little kid," she said. "But I'm not. I'll be turning thir_teen_ next September." Keirin dropped her hand before leaning on the door, arms crossed. "You just want to hear Onee-san sing, don't you?" she said suspiciously. "I admit that I'm not good at lying but I'm pretty good in telling if someone's telling the truth or not." She raised an eyebrow at Gray. "Am I right or am I right?"

Gray stood up straight. "Okay, you got me." He never thought that Keirin would be this sharp. He sighed once again. "I'm getting more and more curious by the minute," he told the young girl. "Let me through. I'll tell Luce not to get angry at you because I forced you to let me hear her sing."

Keirin sighed. "You're really pushy, aren't you?" She took a hesitant step aside. "I bet you're gon'na forget to ask her for advice once you hear Onee-san sing." Gray smiled gratefully at her as he opened the door. The blonde blushed. "Just–Just don't forget to tell her to get mad at you instead of me, okay?"

He nodded before stepping outside. As he did, he noticed that it was snowing. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. _No two snowflakes are alike_, he remembered. He then climbed up the stairs.

"_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me, am I out time?"_

He stopped midway, a hand on the frozen railing. _Is_–_Is that Lucy singing?_ he thought.

"_Is your heart breakin'? What do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should've kissed you._"

_The song is so slow_, Gray mused. _Didn't One Direction sing it with such power? What happened? _ He didn't move an inch, waiting for the next lyric of the song to come. When it didn't, he continued until he reached the top. There he saw Lucy leaning on the ledge, her back turned away from him. He saw that her straight, golden locks were replaced by big, wavy curls. His breath hitched when she started to sing again.

"_You would look so longingly at her_

_You would smile so charmingly at her."_

Lucy's voice came out soft and slow, singing a song that Gray never heard before. He stood there, mesmerized and not knowing what to do.

"_Your love for her is so obvious_

_Like a speck of black on a sheet of white"_

Lucy sang the song with such sadness and gentleness that all Gray wanted to do was to go to her and hug and comfort her until all the sadness was washed away. He started to walk as silently as he could towards the blonde. He noted that she had her head down.

_"I know so well there could never be this thing called 'us'_

_Even if I try with all my might"_

Gray leaned on the ledge beside Lucy, expecting her to react at his presence. She didn't, though, surprising him. He turned his head to look at the blonde's pretty face. Wait. Scratch that! It wasn't pretty, it was _beautiful_.

The young man's eyes widened. Right in front of him was an angel who fell from heaven. With her pale skin, long eyelashes, flowing golden hair, and rosy cheeks–how could he not notice this before? And with snowflakes gently landing on her head, emphasizing her beauty, only a fool would say that she wasn't effortlessly stunning. And yet, her face was holding such sadness.

A tear then fell from her closed eyes. Then another, and another, until tears was streaming down her cheeks and on to her linked hands.

_"Tears, Tears_

_That are struggling not to fall_

_Tears, Tears,_

_That stubbornly refuse to fall_

_Tears, Tears_

_That are holding on"_

To Gray's amazement, Lucy's voice did not even once quiver or falter, despite the constant tears falling. Lucy snapped her head up, eyes still not opening, as she suddenly sang with such power.

_"These are my bottled up tears_

_That I'm keeping inside me_

_My bottled up tears_

_That I buried within_

_If you are happy_

_I guess I should be glad as well"_

The blonde slowly hung her head again as her voice softened, about to end the song.

"_But why do these tears_

_Still threaten to fall?"_

The blonde let out a breath before slowly opening her eyes, making Gray panic. "I see that you're done talking to Juvia," she said, smiling sadly as she met his eyes.

"Well, uh, yeah," Gray stuttered, chuckling nervously. "Since–Since when d-did you know I'm here?" _Damn it, Gray! _he thought. _What's got you all worked up?_

"Since you took the eighth step on the stairs," Lucy replied calmly. "It always has this creak when somebody heavy steps on it, you see. No offence," she added. "And since I'm already here and Mom and Ur-san went out… It could also be Kei, actually, but she's too light to make it sound, so I only came to one conclusion–you."

"Oh," Gray muttered. "You, uh, you have a lovely voice," he said nervously.

Lucy gave out a small smile. "Thanks," she replied. "But you were not supposed to hear it."

"I know," he replied back. "Keirin told me so."

"And yet she let you through?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Reluctantly, she did," he said. "I forced her to. So you don't need to be angry at her. I really wanted to hear you sing, you see."

A light tinge of pink added to her already rosy cheeks. "I–I purposely changed the song I was singing when I heard you came," she admitted.

"You purposely let me see you cry?" Gray asked, bewildered. He reached out and gently wiped Lucy's tears away, shocking her because she didn't know it was still there. "It seemed that the song you sang literally moved you to tears… Why?"

She chuckled sadly as she took hold of his wrist and put his hand down. "I could just relate to the song you see," she explained.

"Who–Who wrote the song, anyway?" he asked.

"Me," she replied, taking the boy aback. She just gave a sad, knowing smile before opening Gray's palm and holding it up. "You should take care of Juvia, y'know? You must not make her cry." A snow flake landed on his palm. Lucy laid his hand on hers. "Because girls' feeling are really, _really _fragile–like this snowflake," she said softly. "If you crush it," she curled Gray's finger over the snowflake, "It will remain crushed." She opened his palm and showed him the remains of the snowflake. "See?" She smiled softly at him, dropping her hands.

"W-Why are you telling me all this?" Gray asked, staring at his palm.

"_Because_," she said slowly. "I think Juvia is a nice girl," she gestured to his palm, "And I don't want her feelings be crushed like that snow flake. If you would excuse me." She gave one last sad smile before going back, leaving Gray staring at her retreating form, having forgotten why he really came up to see her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The first song that Lucy sang here is **I Should've Kissed** **You **by **One Direction. **While her second song is **My Bottled Up Tears** by **Sapphire Jinx** **and her lovely Best Friend**. Don't believe me? Then don't. But I really wrote Lucy's second song during our Math period before after getting the idea from my best friend who I caught mumbling the 'Tears, Tears' part. I looked at her quizzically at first, causing her to panic, saying that she's not attempting to write a song because she said that she was dumb in writing songs. But then I laughed out loud, telling her that she really has a good idea for a song. So I ended up writing and finishing it. Credits to 1D and my best friend for the songs! So,um, did you like it? My fifth chapter? Sorry if it was really short. I promise I'll make it up to you by writing the next chapter a lot longer than this one. But currently, this's all I've got. I hope it's okay though.

**Acknowledgements/Thank You to:**

_**Everybody who read and is reading CWMFC**_

_**Favorites:**__ Emil C_

_**Reviews:**__ rolu love them, -Bookworm, Verana Cyrestia, Kamel2711XD, LazyOreoz x3, Narumi Jung, Emil C _

_Emil C-san, I must say that I am very flattered. And when I say very, I _mean_ flattered. Thank you. Oh, and I totally agree with you on Rated M's. For me, true love is shown when one proves s/he is really in love by knowing his/her limits. S/He must be a very understanding person. As long as the one s/he loves is happy, s/he is happy for him/her as well. Not by making love. Looking at a person with sexual desire isn't love, it's __**lust**__. Truly, you cannot love a person just because you make love with him or her. Ah, then what you added about fairy tales and stuff? You've just given me great idea! And I must thank you for that! So thank you again. I'm also reading the first chapter of your "Midnight Butler and Midnight Secretary". I just couldn't finish it earlier because some of my friends came over to play ping-pong. I promise I'll find time to read it later. I'd drop off a review too if you'd like. Thank you again, Emil C-san. :))_

_**Follows: **__Da Newbie, NaLu43v3r, thewanted550, Emil C_

_**So did I forget anyone? PM if I did. I'm so sorry if I did. Thanks again, everybody!**_

_**"If people pull you down,  
Don't hide and be scared  
Because this show of crab-mentality  
Proves that you are above them."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Case closed._

* * *

_Lucy's PoV_

* * *

Surprisingly, I was calm, even after I reached the bottom of the stairs. I didn't run for the door, nor burst into tears like what I expected myself to. I wasn't nervous. I wasn't panicking. I wasn't asking myself, "_Did I do the right thing? Showing him my tears and letting him hear my song?"_ I… I didn't feel anything after that. Maybe it was because I cried? Those were… my bottled up tears, right? I don't know. I'm just empty right now. Heck, I didn't even know I was crying until Gray wiped some of my tears away after my song.

I reached the door. I took one last look at the falling snow before going inside. I closed the door gently. My sister took one look at me before immediately closing the desk top and going to me. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Something happened?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Kei shook her head, looking up at me. "Why did you cry, Onee-san?" she asked worriedly, her features softening.

I chuckled softly before wiping any remaining tears away. "Is it obvious?"

Kei frowned at me. "It's always obvious when you cry," she said. "Did he make you cry?"

I shook my head again."No, he didn't." I headed upstairs to our room, my sister trailing behind me. "I just… got carried away singing." I tried to grin at Kei but failed miserably. I plopped down on the bean bag farthest from Gray's belongings which had his musky scent.

My sister, barely convinced, sat on the carpet in front of me. "O-Onee-san," she began. "W-What song did you sing?"

I turned my head away, avoiding Kei's stormy gray eyes. "The–The one I-I wrote after l-learning that h-he and J-Juvia were already to-together…," I answered timidly. "I–I wasn't thinking clearly then."

I felt Kei's small hand on my head. I looked at my sister, surprised that she was smiling slightly. "I suck at comforting people," she said. "And you know that very well, Onee-san." She laughed softly. "But I'll do my best comforting you right now because you would comfort me as well when I have problems at school," she stuck out her tongue teasingly, "even if you constantly tease me with Gemi and Mini."

This made me chuckle. "You still think of the twins even though you're comforting your sister?" I said playfully, making her blush. This is what I love about Kei. She could effortlessly raise the tension in a conversation.

"See what I told you?" she said as she put down her hand. "I suck at comforting people!"

"No, you don't." I shook my head taking her hand and placing it on my head again. "You're making me laugh, that's for a start."

"Compliment or insult?" she asked suspiciously.

"Compliment," I replied sincerely. There was a pause. "Keirin?" This made her place her full attention on me. I never use her full name unless I'm serious. "Do you–Do you think that I'll be able to move on? From Gray?"

It took a short while before my sister gave me her answer. "I–I don't know to be honest," she said softly. "B-But if it's Onee-san then I'm sure she could." She smiled reassuringly at me. "It's your choice, actually, if you'd like to move on or not."

"You think I could?" I asked.

"M-Maybe," Kei replied uncertainly. "I don't know, honest!"

I laughed. "Thank you, Imouto-chan," I said, surprising her. "I just cried earlier. But I'm okay now. Thanks to you."

My sister blushed, looking away. "Weirdo," she mumbled to herself. "First calling me by my whole name then calling me 'Imouto-chan'."

"I heard that!" I said, laughing as I pinched her nose. I smiled softly as I gave my sister a hug. "Thank you, Kei, thank you. I'll–I'll move on," I told her as I laid my chin on her shoulder. "So that I could just find somebody else that I could love." I then buried my face on her neck. "B-But i-it's gon'na b-be challenging some–somehow," I said before bursting into tears.

Kei laid her head against mine, rubbing my back comfortingly. She then started to sing a lullaby that Mom would sing to us when we were younger, having nothing else to say that might stop me from crying, which I was thankful for. Because all I wanted to do right now was to cry my heart out until no more tears were left to fall. And hopefully tomorrow morning, everything will be the same as before–as if I didn't sing on the balcony with Gray listening to my song.

I didn't know how long I cried. I just didn't let go of Kei until the tears stopped falling. When my sobs then turned to whimpers, my sister pulled away from the hug, her t-shirt soaked with my tears. She didn't seem to mind though, because she just took a towel from a drawer and handed it to me. "You okay now?" she asked softly.

I nodded weakly, wiping my tears away. "Y-your shirt," I said. "Change–Change clothes or else y-you'll get sick."

Kei looked down, laughing as she went to her wardrobe. She took a random shirt out before stripping the shirt that she was wearing and tossing it expertly on the laundry basket. She wore her new shirt before sitting in front of me again. Silence then enveloped us. "Nii-chan called Mom earlier," she said after a while.

"By Nii-chan, do you mean…?" I trailed off, staring questioningly at my sister. When she nodded, I sighed, giving out a small smile. "What did he tell Mom?"

"He just came back yesterday and is now staying in a hotel nearby. He'll be coming over tomorrow to hang out," Kei said. "Then go and come back again this Christmas." She wrinkled her nose before adding, "Said he'd bring a friend or two tomorrow."

I shook my head, standing up. "There's gon'na be trouble tomorrow then." I headed towards my own wardrobe.

"You're going to sleep already?" my sister asked.

"Yeah." With my back facing my sister, I started to change into my sleep wear. "It's been a long day."

"What am I going to tell Mom, and Aunt Ur?"

"Tell them that I went to sleep early because I was tired," I replied as I started to climb up our double-decker.

"What am I going to tell Gray?"

I stopped midway. "Tell him… Tell him not to be noisy when I'm sleeping."

"Anything else?"

I gave a small smile to my sister. "That's all," I said. "Good night, Kei."

"Are you sure you're gon'na be alright?" she asked worriedly, placing her hands on my bed's support.

I patted her head. "I'm sure." I pointed to the switch. "Now do me a favor and close the lights when you go out, okay?"

Kei sighed. "G'night, Onee-san," she said before going out, switching the lights off as she did.

I turned and faced the wall. I hugged my large teddy bear tighter as I looked at the only poster on my wall with interest. It was a picture of a handsome young man in his teens that was sitting on a throne wearing a prince-like outfit. He had ginger hair that was so messy that it resembled a lion's mane. In the poster, he was resting both of his elbows on the arm rest. One of his ring studded hands was pushing his blue tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose while the other was holding an elegant staff as he smiled flirtatiously at the camera.

I placed a hand on the face of the teen before letting it slide down the wall and onto my bed again with a small 'thump!'. I smiled weakly. I thought of the occasion on why I got this poster hanging beside my bed. It was my cousin's fault. He stayed with us for two weeks during one summer vacation. And when it was time for him to leave, he gave me one of his stupid posters, saying that I'm lucky because the poster he gave me was a limited edition and that his fan girls would kill just to have one. I hit him in the head because of that, telling him that I didn't need the poster. I didn't know what he did to convince me to stick the poster of his on my wall. His last words to me then was that if I was lonely or sad or alone but I didn't want to talk to anybody, I should just stare at his poster and all my worries would be washed away, forgotten.

I shook my head again before closing my eyes. Tomorrow, my cousin, Loke Celeste, a famous part-time model, will come, along with one or two of his girl friends, most probably. So tomorrow, hopefully, I'd be able to forget everything that has happened this night. I'd forget about my song. I'd forget about my tears. I'd forget about my sadness. I'd forget about Gray and Juvia…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, squinting against the dark. I frowned, checking the time on my cell phone which was tucked neatly under my pillow. Six in the morning, huh? I hopped down the double-decker, staggering as I did so. I took hold of the ladder to keep my balance. I looked down dizzily at Gray's sleeping form on Kei's bed.

I snapped my head away as unwanted tears started to form on the corner of my eyes. I blinked repeatedly to let it fall before wiping it away. If you wipe tears away before it even falls, it will sure leave a mark. That's why if you don't want anybody knowing that you cried, let the tears fall before wiping it away, unless, of course, you cried your heart out like what I did last night.

Anyway, I went down the stairs, wondering if I should do Mom a favor and cook breakfast since I knew Mom was never a morning person. She'd cook breakfast around eight and we, sisters, would wake up around nine. We weren't morning persons as well.

I realized that somebody already beat me to the kitchen when I smelled bacon and eggs cooking. "Mom?" I mumbled as I peeked into our kitchen.

"Ara? Lucy-chan!" Ur-san exclaimed, whipping around, a spatula in hand. "I see you're up early. Good morning!"

I smiled. "Good morning, Ur-san," I replied, entering the kitchen. I took a look at what she was cooking. "May I help making toast?"

"Oh, of course!" she replied happily. "Ah, and if you want, I bought some coffee and placed it on the counter there."

I nodded before inquiring, "Lunch?" I placed bread in the toaster.

"Your cousin is coming to visit today," Ur-san said kindly. "Did you not know?"

"Ah, Kei told me last night," I replied. I went to the drawers and took out my mug to make some coffee.

"He's coming here for lunch?"

Ur-san nodded. "Then he'll take us out for dinner." She stopped to replace the bacon cooking in the pan. "I heard he's bringing somebody with him."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. My playboy of a cousin would probably bring one of his girl friends again. "So I heard."

"Aren't you excited?" she exclaimed energetically. "Layla said that your cousin is a part-time model and would take us out in a five-star restaurant!"

I smiled. "Loke will pursue his modeling career after graduating college," I told her. "He's already a big-shot working part-time so I can't actually imagine his fame after graduating." Loke's two years senior to me and is already in his first year studying college whilst I'm only in my third year in high school.

"So I heard," Ur-san said. She paused right in front of me as I added creamer to my coffee.

"Um, is there something wrong, Ur-san?" I asked uncertainly as she stared at my face intently. "Uh, Ur-san?"

"You've been crying lately," she said seriously, placing down her spatula and folding her arms, making me feel uncomfortable. "Who or what made you cry, Lucy-chan?"

I took a cautious sip from my cup. "N-Nothing," I mumbled, making her look at me disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow. Mom had that look too whenever she would make me or Kei spill out the beans. Ur-san narrowed her eyes–another thing that Mom would do. I sighed. "I was singing outside last night," I said in defeat. "And it seemed that the song I sang made me cry." Ur-san raised her eyebrow even more. "I'm telling the truth, Ur-san, I promise!" I said defensively.

She sighed, patting my head. "I'm sorry, Lucy-chan, it's just that it's been so long since I last spoke with my daughter and...," she smiled sadly at me, "I don't why, my dear, but you remind me of her even though she is nothing like you!" Her eyes then widened in realization, waving her hands rapidly. "Oh, oh, oh, but I meant that in a good way, Lucy-chan! A good way!" she added hurriedly. "You two are both unique in your own beautiful way and I wasn't comparing you to my daughter I was just–"

I broke her with a small, amused laugh. "Don't worry, Ur-san," I said, chuckling. "I know what you mean." I smiled, making her sigh in relief.

"Good then," she said, smiling brightly. There was a loud 'Ting!' We both turned to where the sound originated. "And there goes the toast!"

"Ur? Lu-chan?" Mom's voice said sleepily as she entered the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I made you prepare breakfast," she apologized. "I'll set up the table." She then went to the cupboard and took out the plates before going to the dining room.

I chuckled as I emptied my coffee cup. "I'll go ahead and help my mother, Ur-san." A little while later, my sister and my batch mate came down. I did not dare look at Gray straight in eye, fearing that I might burst into tears again. Kei, sensing this, made sure to engage me into a conversation during breakfast, butting in every time Gray would try to talk to me. I'm really thankful for having a sister like her during these times. Time passed and noon came, meaning my cousin and his companion would arrive anytime now.

* * *

A bright red sports car parked in front of our house. I immediately dropped the book I was reading on the sofa and ran for the door.

"Onee-san!" my sister screamed from the bathroom. "Is Nii-chan already there?"

"Loke's here!" I shouted through the house, a wide grin on my face. I completely forgot that we had visitors for I was too eager to see my cousin again. Okay, so I really did miss him, even if he could be a complete jerk at times.

"Lo-kun is quite early," Mom said, emerging from the kitchen as she wiped her hands on apron, Ur-san trailing behind her. "But that's alright. The rice is cooked already, anyway."

Gray popped out from the stairs, a cell phone in hand–probably calling Juvia again. "Your cousin already here, Luce?"

I nodded, turning away from him as I went outside.

"Onee-san, I want to greet Nii-chan too!" Kei shouted again. "Wait for me! I'm already changing into my clothes!"

"Just hurry up, Kei!" I shouted back before opening the gate. I grinned at the sports car, placing a hand on my hip. I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

The driver's door opened and my cousin gracefully went out, smirking. "I could hear your shouts from inside the car," he said smugly. "Miss me much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just give me a hug, will ya?" I said, spreading my arms wide.

Loke grinned before hugging me. "How've you been, Lucy?" he asked as I placed my chin on his shoulder. He chuckled. "My poster still intact?"

I hit his head gently. "I'm still resisting the urge to doodle on your face, if that's what you mean," I said nonchalantly. I just know he's pouting. I laughed, pulling away from the hug. "How's your career doing?"

"Great, actually!" he said, grinning.

"Nii-chan!" Kei came running from the inside, long hair and shirt still dripping wet from bath. She tackled him into a hug, causing Loke to stagger.

"Now, now, Kei-chan," Mom reprimanded. "At least dry your hair first before going outside. You will catch a cold." She placed a warm towel on my sister's back as Kei laughed along with Loke.

"So _this_'s the famous _Loke Celeste_," Ur-san said, smiling at him.

Loke kissed Mom on the cheek first before taking Ur-san's hand and pecking it lightly. "Pleased to meet you, Ur-san," he said politely. "I _am_ Loke Celeste."

"Yes, Juvia, I know," Gray's voice came as he stood by the door, his cell phone held to his ear. "I have to go now. Wait–ah! Yes, babe, I love you. Bye!"

My eyebrows met unintentionally at Gray. Good thing he didn't notice , I distracted myself by turning my attention to my cousin. "So who's the '_friend'_ you brought?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'm betting that it's another one of your girl friends, no?"

"I know that Loke _has_ the looks," a suspiciously familiar, husky, masculine voice began behind me, "but I would rather _die _than _be_ his girlfriend."

"I forgot to tell you, Lucy," my cousin started. I frowned when Loke smirked at the person behind me. "I brought you an early Christmas gift."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, making me whirl around. I found myself facing a muscular, tone chest visible through the man's thin shirt. I blushed.

"Like what you see?" the guy asked smugly, making my eye twitch.

I looked up and saw the face of a friend I never thought I'd see again. I opened my mouth to say something but it seemed that I was at loss for words so I just placed my hands over my mouth, my eyes brimming with tears of joy. Light blond hair, mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes, and a scar that went from his right eyebrow down–I was the reason why he had that scar. I reached out a shaking hand to caress it.

The young man closed his eyes as he held my hand. "It's been so, _so_ long, Lucy," he said gently, a small smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, smiling as well before tackling him into a hug. "N-Never, did I imagine seeing you again, Sting."

He laid his head on top of mine. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heeeeeeya, folks! So, um, what do you think about the sixth chapter? Gray didn't have much script here so, yeah. I really don't know what to say right now sooooo... On to the acknowledgements!

**Acknowledgements/Thank you to:**

**_Everybody who's read and is reading my story_**

_**Favorites: **__Lovely Buddy, YukimaraMegumi, beyblade-lover, meli-kun, rolu love them, joy-joy-Chan, XxItalyangelxx, oishi-.-ME_

_**Reviews: **__(Okay, sooo, since a lot you made really long reviews, I decided to give replies to those who made effort in writing lengthy reviews. Those who I will not be able to reply to, I'm really sorry. Don't worry 'coz I'm also very grateful to your reviews. I just won't be able to reply to your reviews... Anyway, I'm so sorry!)_

_-Bookworm, LazyOreoz x3, Lovely Buddy, joy-joy-Chan, anonomous, PurpleHaze18, Guest 10/31/13(Sis, I don't care if Niall followed you! Ahaha, I love you too!) _

_Kyto Touche: Thank you. The song I made wasn't really for Lucy but since it seemed to be a perfect fit for the fifth chapter's missing piece, I used it any way. I really, really glad you felt Lucy's feelings through the song. And your last paragraph, even though it didn't have any connection to the fifth chapter, made me laugh. I usually tend to eat the last slice of pizza as well. XD_

_Narumi Jung: Ahaha, thank you. Like I said before, I didn't write the song myself, I had help. But thank you anyway. Oh, and don't be sad for not being able to hear my song. I still don't think it's for the public to hear yet. But, maybe, after a few years, you'd recognize the lyrics and you'll remember my song. :))_

_Emil-kun (Emil C): Yes, you may call me Saph-chan. So I'm already calling you Emil-kun–if you don't mind. I'm so, so sorry I haven't been able to write a review for your story yet. But I already finished it 'till chapter 5. I'll tell you what I think about your story when I review. Anyway, I'd like to take you for giving me the idea for adding Sting, though it's indirect. Oh, and don't worry, (Spoiler Alert) Lucy won't confess her feelings to Gray or any thing of the sort. She's not that dumb to spoil Juvia and Gray's relationship. You'll have to wait for the next chapters to see what's gon'na happen to her and her love life, ahahaha. So you play the piano? I envy you. I suck at musical instruments, except for the guitar maybe. I know how to play a few songs but other than that, I know nothing. Ahahaha, I just like putting quotes at the end of every chapter to serve as a friendly reminder to those who would read my stories about life. :))_

_oishi-.-ME: For you to write a review for every chapter, thank you. I really appreciate it. So, um, I see you're confused with Gray's actions, yes? Is he flirting with Lucy? Or is he just plain teasing her? Those were your questions, right? Well, since he already has Juvia, I don't think he's flirting with Lucy. I think he's just plain dumb with his actions. XD He's just like that to our lovely, blonde protagonist because he likes to tease her. It was mentioned on previous chapters that he likes to see Lucy blush. Sooo, are you still confused, oishi-.-ME-san?_

_**Follows: **__Articallie, Lovely Buddy, YukimaraMegumi, darkgal16, AsDarknessSpreads, joy-joy-Chan, XxItalyangelxx_

_**So, that's that and I'm out. I'm sorry if I forget anybody. Please PM me if I did. Thank you again!**_

* * *

_**"Living is like your heart beating,  
If there are no ups and downs in your life,  
You are not living your life,  
Therefore, dead." (c)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** _Sapphire Jinx only owns the plot but not the characters because Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"… Then the teller's father turned to be the ticketing officer. And when he saw Loke-san kissing with his daughter, he gave us two economy tickets to Magnolia instead of the first-class tickets that we originally booked! And the punch he gave Loke-san on the face was enough to knock him out for five hours–making us take the flight that took off at night instead of the morning flight!" Sting wiped tears from the corners of his eyes as the small group erupted with laughter.

"The kiss was worth it though!" Loke chortled.

"You're such a flirt, Nii-chan!" Keirin said, laughing.

Layla shook her head, chuckling. "You should at least be cautious of your actions, Lo-kun."

"Oh, let the boy be, Layla!" Ur butted in as she laughed some more. "He's young and he's living his life the fun way–it ain't half bad!"

"You must've looked pathetic there, Loke," Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear. She turned to her child hood friend. "Where'd the girl's father punch Loke?"

"Right in the middle of the airport!" Sting replied, guffawing with Lucy.

"_Really_ pathetic, Coz'." Lucy laughed

All seven of them were having their afternoon tea in the living room. They were gathered around the center table as they exchanged stories and caught up with each other.

The only person not laughing along was Gray. He had his eyebrows furrowed and was observing Sting and Lucy closely. He was silent ever since the blue-eyed young man arrived with the Heartfillia sisters' cousin. Sting's closeness to Lucy made the brunette uncomfortable. And to add fuel to the fire, he noticed that Lucy has been ignoring him since this morning, unnerving him even more. Keirin seemed to notice this and elbowed Gray on the side, making him turn his attention to her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You're not laughing," the youngest Heartfillia said, frowning. "You're supposed to laugh at Sting-nii's story."

"You call Eucliffe 'Sting-nii', emphasis on the _-nii_," he began, feigning sadness. "Yet you just call me 'Gray' even if I'm a year older than him."

Keirin laughed. "It's because Sting-nii's Onee-san's childhood friend," she replied. "And he used to take care of me before when both Onee-san and Mom 's unavailable."

Gray raised his eyebrows at the new found information. He nodded.

"Ah, Aunt Layla," Loke said. "Tonight, we'll be eating in an 8-land branch here in Magnolia."

Lucy's jaw fell open. "I-Isn't 8-Island an exclusive 5-star restaurant that only rich people go to?" she asked, half-disbelieving and half-impressed. "You'll be the one answering the bills, right? Or else, we won't go."

"Of course, he'll pay!" Sting said, laughing. "So you can eat all you want and not worry about money." He paused before wiggling his eyebrows at the female blonde beside him. "I heard they have a diet-only menu."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, blushing as she hit the young man in the head.

Sting laughed again, grinning at his childhood friend. "Nothing!" He raised his hands in defense, still chuckling. "But they really have diet-only menus, honest!" he added, making Lucy hit him once more.

"But, Loke-kun," Ur began, "Isn't 8-Island, a high class restaurant?" She then laughed sheepishly. "I'd feel bad if I were to go there in my casual jeans and blouse."

Layla nodded in agreement. "I don't think I have any dresses fit for such a formal looking restaurant."

Loke gave a sly smile. "That's why we're taking you out to go shopping."

* * *

"Onee-san, take a look at those heels! They're like, _seven inches high!"_

"Oh, and look at this purse, Kei! It's covered in diamonds!"

"Araaaa, what a lovely dress! Do you think that yellow suits me, Layla?"

"They're okay, but I prefer Ur when she's wearing something violet or purple. It matches your eyes. What about this blouse? Do I look good in it?"

"Come, come, come, Kei! That little rings costs fifty thousand jewels!"

"Eeeeeeeh? But it doesn't even look cute, Onee-san! I like that necklace! Right, Mom?"

"It's gorgeous!"

"I like the fifty thousand jewel ring that Lucy-chan pointed out. It's simple, at the same time lovely!"

A long sigh was heard behind the group of ignorant ladies. "Tell me again why I agreed to come here with you?" Gray mumbled, gritting his teeth as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. Of all the things that he wanted to do with girls, it's _shopping_. For him, it's a real pain in the ass, even if he's with Juvia.

"Um, because your mom forced you to?" Sting said just as dejectedly. "Now tell me why _I'm_ here."

"Because Lucy made goo-goo eyes at you?" Gray replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, right," Sting said sullenly. He then glared at the only male who's not thinking that buying a bunch of clothes with girls is hell. "Well, some one's happy," he said emotionlessly at Loke.

The college freshman chuckled as he pushed his blue tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's the first time I took my cousins out to go shopping," he replied, smiling slightly. "So why shouldn't I be happy?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "At least somebody can relate to me, right, Gray-san?"

Gray gave a nod. "Totally, bro."

Keirin walked up to them, grinning innocently. "We'd like to shop there, Nii-chan." She pointed to a large shop that had a big sign holding the gold plated words, 'Fairies and Statues'. Loke felt his jaw drop.

"Y-You'd like to sh-shop there?" Loke asked the younger blonde, his voice breaking.

"Yup!" Keirin said. She then pouted. "I mean, come _on_, Nii-chan! The clothes there are cute and stylish. Onee-san, Mom, and Aunt Ur thought so as well! Oh, look, they're already inside." She gestured before following them. "I'll go now too and enjoy myself!" She grinned deviously at her cousin. "And besides, _you're_ the one paying, right?" She then walked off.

"What was that about?" Sting asked curiously.

"That shop they're going to sells women's clothes that costs twenty thousand jewels as their minimum price!" Loke bit back bitterly. "My exes would usually bring me here and ask me to pay for their clothes after–practically leaving me bankrupt after shopping." Animated tears fell from his eyes. "But how would I be able to refuse my only, lovely cousins and my aunt that I could consider as my mother already!" The part-time model looked pleadingly at the other two males as he said, voice cracking "Help me…"

"How could I when I'm just here to accompany the girls?" Gray snickered, grinning at the blue-eyed boy. "Right, Eucliffe?"

The said boy smirked at Loke. "Sure thing, Gray-san!" he said, laughing as tears forming in his eyes again as he watched the devastated Loke comically and dramatically fall on his knees in despair.

"Sting-kun!" came Layla's voice as she went outside, beaming. "Lu-chan tried on this cute outfit and wanted to know your opinion," she said. "But I'm afraid that you'll have to come inside since she's too shy to go out wearing it."

Sting nodded, grinning. "Be back in a while, guys," he told the two boys, not noticing the frown forming on Gray's face, before going inside.

"You two should go in too," Layla told them. "You'll get tired easily standing here. There are couches inside the store so you could wait there."

The two nodded, Loke sniffling. When the middle-aged woman went back inside the store, Loke looked sternly at the brunette, making him raise his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you happen to…," Loke paused to narrow his eyes suspiciously at Gray, "…_like_ my cousin?"

Gray's eyes widened, laughing as he shook his head. "Of course not!" was his immediate reply. "I already have a girl friend for, Kami-sama's sake!"

"Really?" Loke mumbled thoughtfully as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But why do you look so… _uncomfortable_ whenever Sting's around Lucy?"

This took the young man aback. "I–I don't know the answer to your question, actually," Gray then admitted guiltily. He really didn't know.

The older of the duo sighed before giving him a brotherly pat on the back, smiling reassuringly. "But when you _do_ know the answer that question," he started, "just be sure that you wouldn't be confused with your feelings after." He then grinned like they didn't have their conversation at all. "Now let's get going and see how my lovely cousins get any lovelier than they already are!" He then walked off, leaving a dumb founded Gray behind.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, pondering on what the college freshman asked him earlier. Did he like Lucy? No. He already has Juvia. Why is he uncomfortable whenever Eucliffe is around Lucy? Now, _that's_ the question. He was able to answer the first question so why couldn't he answer the second? He shouldn't be, quote, 'uncomfortable' when Lucy's with her childhood friend _because_, _he_ already _has_, a _girl friend_. He said it himself. So why?

* * *

"I don't want to go outside!"

"But _Lu-chan_," Layla started. "Didn't you want Sting-kun to see you in your clothes?"

Lucy shook her head vigorously behind the curtain even though she knew that her mother couldn't see her. "I've changed my mind!" she said stubbornly.

She then heard her childhood friend chuckle, making her flush bright red. "Come on out now, Lucy," Sting said. "What's wrong?"

"You!" she exclaimed.

Sting laughed. "Me?" he said, feigning sadness. "But I want to see you wearing whatever you're wearing!" he whined.

"Well, I don't want you to see me wearing whatever I'm wearing!" Lucy replied, blushing furiously.  
"Sting-nii, what do you think?" came Keirin's voice.

"Ah, Keirin! You, uh, look, um, like an emo?" Sting said uncertainly.

Lucy snickered silently. She just knew her sister was frowning. "I do _not_ look like an emo!" Keirin retorted. "I look _totally _bad-ass!"

"What's bad-ass in wearing all black and purple?" Sting replied in obvious confusion. "And you're wearing too many chains, dude, too _many _chains."

"Well, I think black and purple is a really bad-ass combination," Keirin replied just as stubbornly as Lucy did earlier. "And chains are a fashion that's like, _so_ in these days, right, Mom?"

Lucy heard their mother chuckle. "I'm sorry, Kei-chan, but I have to agree with Sting-kun," she replied kindly. "I honestly prefer my little Kei-chan in baby pink and white with a lot of ruffles."

"Mom!" Keirin huffed, flustered. "Then let's see what Onee-san thinks," she stated proudly. "Onee-san, come out and tell me what you think about my outfit! It's _totally_ bad-ass, I assure you."

Lucy's head popped out behind the curtain to take a look at her sister, careful not to show any other parts of her body. She looked at Keirin from head to toe. The theme of the style that Keirin chose to wear was Gothic. And like what Sting said, she was indeed wearing the color black and shades of purple. And there were _a lot_ of chains.

To Lucy's surprise, her sister looked good in her outfit. Lucy noted that if Keirin had black eyeliner and had her hair up in a high pony, she would look better. She nodded, grinning at her sister. "When'll be your concert, rocker girl?"

Keirin squealed in happiness. "See? See?" she told the sweat dropping Sting accusingly. "Even Onee-san thinks I'm bad-ass too!"

"But she never said you were bad-ass!" Sting retorted childishly. "She said you were a rocker girl!"  
"It's the same!" Keirin pouted. "Don't you even know that those two are synonyms?"

"I know! And emo is a synonym of rocker girl too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Layla chuckled in amusement at the two bickering blondes before going inside Lucy's cubicle, much to the younger Heartfillia's dismay. Layla placed her chin on her palm and nodded thoughtfully at her first born. "It suits you perfectly, Lu-chan, " she commented.

Lucy blushed. "Am I going to wear this at the restaurant?" she asked. "It's embarrassing."

"It is _not_ embarrassing, Lu-chan!" Layla replied, frowning. "Your dress and shoes were picked out personally by me and Ur," she said proudly. "Do you doubt our skills in dressing up?"

Lucy shook her head in defeat. That was when someone came swiping the curtains to the side, revealing the young blonde to the others. Lucy blushed furiously at Sting who was now ogling at her. "U-U-U-U-Ur-san!" she complained as she hid behind her mother.

"Gray! Loke!" Ur called, grinning deviously at the blonde. "Come and see Lucy-chan!"

"What is it again, Mom?" Gray said in exasperation. "I–" He stopped mid-way when he saw the young blonde lady. "Lu-Lucy, y-you're…"

The said blonde blushed even further, hiding behind her mother as much as she can. She didn't want Gray to see her of all people. And after the "incident" last night it was embarrassing for her to see the brunette.

"T-There is a goddess in front of me!" Loke exclaimed, making his cousins sweat drop at him, but made Lucy flush even more, nonetheless.

"Y-Y-You're over reacting, Loke," Lucy muttered. She was wearing a silver halter dress that showed off her whole back and some of her cleavage much to her liking. What more, it had a slit on the bottom part of the dress to show her right leg. She wore matching silver ankle gladiator heels. She then glared at Sting. "W-Well?" she snapped. "Is–Is it alright?"

Ur clasped her hand together in glee. "It's not alright!" she squealed. "It's perfect!" She grinned at Layla. "You chose the dress well, Layla!"

Layla nodded, grinning as well. "And the shoes you made her wear completed the look," she acknowledged. "All we need now is to buy some jewelry and put on make-up for Lu-chan, right?"

"I–errrr," Sting tried to start. "I-It's cold later t-this evening a-and I think i-it's best that you wear something to cover y-your back," he stuttered, a light blight adorning his cheeks.

Gray nodded slowly, eyes not leaving his batch mate's flustered form.

"Stop staring!" Lucy snapped, blushing madly.

"Onee-san, you should wear gowns more," Keirin remarked.

Layla nodded. "I'll go get a shawl to match," she told them. "You could change back now, Lu-chan. Kei-chan, change into the dress your sister picked out for you tonight. Then, if you like, tell the assistant to go take the clothes that you are wearing so that Lo-kun could pay for it as well."

"Then you five could go sightseeing around the place while we take our turn in choosing our evening dresses," Ur added. "We'll just call you when we're ready to go so that we could still have to prepare for tonight's dinner."

Then they separated ways.

* * *

Lucy shook off some snow of a bench before sitting on it, tugging on her jacket further as cold mist escaped from her mouth. She watched as her sister, cousin, and batch mate fuss over a new video game. She chuckled–Keirin was always into the latest video games. She gave a smile when she saw her child hood friend come out of Starbucks, two plastic bags in hand and finishing a croissant with the other as he walked towards her.

"Here's your café mocha," Sting said, digging out the said drink out of the plastic bag.

"Thanks," Lucy said gratefully as her fingers encircled the cup, warmth seeping through her fingers. She looked expectantly at him, taking a sip as Sting sat down beside her. "What did you get for yourself?"

"White hot chocolate," he replied, grinning. "Then there's hot chocolate for Keirin, espresso for Loke-san, and java chip frap for Gray-san."

"Gray ordered frappuccino?" Lucy asked, bewildered that the brunette would order something iced in the current cold weather.

Sting shrugged. "I just got what he asked," he said nonchalantly, drinking his beverage. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the taste, before offering his cup to the female blonde. "Want some?"  
"E-Eh?" Lucy blushed.

"It's good," Sting said. "I doubt that you've ever tried this. Am I correct?"

"You _are_ correct," Lucy replied sheepishly. She then flushed red as she offered her cup to her child hood friend as well. "You, um, you could taste some too, if you'd like."

The young man grinned, exchanging cups with the girl. "Y'know," he started, lifting Lucy's cup to his lips before taking a small sip, "I've been wondering what your relationship to Gray-san is."

Lucy's eyes widened as she tasted some of the white hot chocolate. She then held Sting's cup on her lap, looking sadly at the snow covered ground. "He's the son of my mother's friend," she said softly, "as well as my batch mate. We used to be classmates during middle school. He was once one of my best friends." She sighed.

"Once…"

Sting noticed his childhood friend's grimace and scooted closer to her so that their knees, hips, and shoulders were touching. He looked expectantly at the girl to see if she minded. When she didn't make a move of complaint, he figured that she didn't so he stayed.

"I, uh, I don't know what I could say to, um, make you feel better," he started awkwardly, "but remember that I'm always here to listen you, okay?" He smiled reassuringly at her as handed her cup back to her. "Thanks, by the way," he added. "It's good. But I still prefer white hot chocolate."

Lucy gave a weak chuckle. "I prefer my café mocha too," she replied. She then smiled at the other blonde. "Thank you, Sting, really."

Sting grinned. "Didn't I tell you that white hot chocolate is good.

"I didn't mean about the drink but," Lucy chuckled, "I thank you for that too." She then smiled sadly at her childhood friend before placing her forehead on his shoulder. "Sting, I–I'm lost," she said quietly. She wasn't going to cry and she knew that. "Gray, he's–he's become somebody important to me already but I–I know he doesn't feel the same way about me." She closed her eyes. "It hurt," she said sadly. Shethen positioned her chin on Sting's shoulder, not noticing how close their faces were to each other. "What would you do if you were in my shoes, Sting?"

Sting's eyes softened. "Then I'll try to be happy," he replied. "Even if that somebody important doesn't feel the same way about me and it hurt, I'll try to be happy because as long that somebody important is happy, I'm happy." He patted her head, chuckling. "Then my feet would have blisters because I'm still not used to your six-inch heels."

Lucy laughed, retracting as she started to finish her drink. "My heels are _never_ that high," she retorted. "They're just around… three or four?"

"Still gon'na get me blisters," Sting snorted, grinning.

* * *

"Were they always this close?" Gray asked, putting the DVD he was holding down.

"Who?" Keirin asked. "Am I allowed to open this, mister?" She held up the CD case she was holding for the assistant to see.

"Eucliffe and Lucy."

"Um, yeah?" When the assistant nodded, she grinned and thanked him. "Why'd you ask?"

Gray shook his head. "Nothing," he said, sneaking a glance at the two laughing blondes outside.

Keirin's eyebrows met in confusion but she shrugged it off instead. "This game looks cool," she commented. "Right, Nii-ch–where'd he go?"

"Flirting with the store's clerk," Gray replied, sweat dropping at the part-time model that was, indeed, flirting. "Honestly, doesn't he even get tired with all the girls?"

"That's Nii-chan for you!" Keirin laughed. She then looked outside the window to see Lucy wiping whipped cream off Sting's mouth with a handkerchief. "Even if Nii-chan's like that," she began, "he really cares for us." She gave a small snort when she saw her sister place a snowball on Sting's face, laughing. "Especially when it comes to his cousins." She grinned at the brunette. "And we're his _only_ cousins, mind you."

Gray rolled his eyes, chuckling, before moving it so that he could see what Keirin was looking at. He scowled after seeing Sting pounce on Lucy, placing a handful of snow on her head. This made the young blonde wiggle her eyebrows at him.

"I see that you're jealous," she stated.

"What?" Gray snapped his head to her. "Of course, not! Why would I get jealous at Lucy and Eucliffe together?" he blurted out defensively.

Keirin sweat dropped. "I wasn't saying anything about Onee-san and Sting-nii together, _dummy_," she told him. "What I was talking about was that they are outside playing in the snow while you're jealous because you're not playing too!" She snorted once more. _You slipped! Again! _she triumphantly said in her mind. _You _have _feelings for Onee-san but you just haven't realized it!_

"Oh," Gray mumbled, flustered that he got the wrong idea.

"Ah!" Keirin exclaimed. "I remember that we told Sting-nii to order drinks from Starbucks!" She then dashed to the door. "I bet my hot chocolate is already cold now!"

Gray sighed in relief. Good thing Keirin went out or else he'll have to handle the embarrassment. It was the second time–no, third time that day that a blonde caught him having such an expression when eyeing Eucliffe and Lucy. The twice did youngest Heartfillia and once did their cousin. Loke made sure to question him about Lucy but was kind enough to let him go when he said he couldn't answer. He knew Lucy's sister was sharp but he wasn't sure if Keirin noticed anything. He was hoping that she didn't. But because the young blonde never did ask anything about him staring, he figured that Keirin was just dense around that time–or so he thought.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Minna-saaaaaaan! How were you? We had our field trip the other day and I had so. Much. Fuuuuuun! We went to two of the Seven Lakes here in the Philippines and we went water wading on Pandin Lake! Y'know, people? You I recommend you to go there. It's an experience that you will never forget. I promise. Anyway, what do you think about chappie seven? I'm sorry if it's a little, um, y'know, corny? If that's the word. Ahehe, I don't know if it actually is but... I just hope you all like it! So, uh, yeah, I made 8-Island a high class restaurant. There were not much GraLu scenes but I hope the StiCy scenes were okay. Ahehe, sooooo on to the acknowledgements!

**Acknowledgements/Thank You to:**

**_All of you lovely folks who read and is reading my story._**

_**Favorites: **__PottsboroGirlie, SD Queen, Shmvia, Darkened Fire1213, FanFictionAddiction2.0, EmeraldKeys,_ _otaku4lifeee_

_**Reviews: **__Kyto Touche, Verana Cyrestia, rolu love them, Kaichi-chan, Emil C (Emil-kun), jdcocoagirl, LazyOreoz x3, SDQueen, PottsboroGirlie, Narumi Jung, Oishi-.-ME, AsDarknessSpreads, Guest(11/2/13), EmeraldKeys, hiya(Guest 11/2/13), Kamel2711XD(Guest 11/2/13 - who was too lazy to log in :3), IloveCelestialIce(I _am_ from the Philippines. I'm a Filipina and proud! :D), MaeAustriaco(Guest 11/5/13)_

**_Follows: _**_PottsboroGirlie, SDQueen, UnoDosNada, anime-zah-zing, Darkened Fire1213, EmeraldKeys, otaku4lifeee, JelisseArmada_

* * *

**_"When someone walks away from you,  
That doesn't mean that your story ends.  
_**_**What has ended,  
Is their part in your story."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas with My Former Crush**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Keirin twirled around, blushing furiously as she did her best to tug her dress down. The action made her older sister, Lucy, frown.

"Be a little more confident of yourself, Kei!" the older blonde reprimanded.

Keirin shook her head vigorously, tugging the dress down even more. "But what you bought for me is too short!" she complained.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's just three inches above the knees," she said. "It's no biggie."

"Three inches?" Kei repeated in bewilderment. "I'm not used to wearing dresses this short!"

"But you wear skirts about ten centimeters above the knee at school," Lucy retorted, sighing. "And that's around seven inches, if I'm correct."

Keirin blushed even further. "B-B-B-B-But I'm u-used to the skirts because it's t-the uniform and–and I d-don't have a choice and –"

"You _also_ don't have a choice here, Kei," Lucy replied before twirling around herself, arms spread wide. She sighed, frowning at the floor. "Mom and Ur-san made me wear this halter dress even if I was really gunning for the sky blue wrap dress earlier." She then wrinkled her nose in dismay, blushing slightly.. "U-Ur-san even called Sting and Loke and Gray to see me! "

"Onee-san, _please_," Keirin said. "I want my bad-ass get-up!"

"The Gothic outfit is cool, Kei," Lucy replied patiently. "But it's not something to wear when going out to eat inside a formal restaurant."

The two were getting ready to go to the 8-Island branch along with the others. Ur made her son get ready inside the bathroom instead to give the two girls some privacy in their room when dressing. Sting and Loke were just fine in their clothes that were probably designed and made just for them so they're waiting for the girls and Gray downstairs, at the garage.

"The clothes that I bought were from F&S!" Keirin retorted. "And the Fairies and Statues' store owner, Evergreen, is also the designer of Gothic Chic clothes line last year that's exclusively for rich and high-class people!" The younger blonde pouted. "As long as the clothes are expensive then shouldn't it be okay to wear in an expensive restaurant?"

Lucy sweat dropped at her sister. "Since when were you into the latest fashions, Keirin?" she asked, dumb founded. "I remember you saying before that you don't care what you wear as long as you're able to move around freely without your clothes exposing your private parts too much."

Keirin's face turned bright red. "I–I've been researching the net for the latest fashion trends b-because…" She then whispered the last really softly, causing to Lucy to frown and make her repeat what she said because it was inaudible. The twelve-year-old blushed even further. "I said that G-G-G-Gemi told me that–that I'd l-look better if I d-dressed up as a girl more a-and–and that I-I'll be prettier a-and Mini agreed and–"

"_The twins!"_ Lucy squealed in delight. "I knew it!" She then pranced around her sister despite her evening dress. It took her a moment before stopping in realization. "But wouldn't you want to start by wearing this baby pink high-neck dress that I chose for you this evening?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. "And the outfit you chose this afternoon screams, 'I'm a rock star!' all over. It's a total no-no if the air of your outfit is like that yet you're aiming to _dress up a girl more_." She then added hurriedly, "But you honestly look good in those clothes… Surprisingly."

Keirin sighed before facing the mirror, dropping her hands down limply on her sides. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Lucy grinned before taking out her sister's brush and some hair accessories. "Now, let's start doing your hair!"

* * *

"So, what can you say?"

"Thanks," Sting replied, smiling slightly. "Really, Loke-san, thank you. I'm happy to have seen Lucy once again. After all these years..."

Loke grinned at his friend. "No problem, bro," he replied. "I'm glad that you two have reunited as well."  
"Yeah," Sting grinned back half-heartedly before his eyes softened. "It's been what? Five? Six years? Since we last met." He then chuckled weakly. "Now, she already likes somebody else," he stated. "She told me herself."  
The college freshman pushed up his blue tinted glasses. "What're you going to do about it?" he asked curiously, rocking the hammock he was lying on with a foot.

"I don't know," the sophomore said, shrugging. "But I'm damn sure that moping around isn't going to solve my problem."

"What _is_ your problem?" Loke asked, sitting up as he watched Sting mold a handful of snow into a ball.  
"I _like_ your cousin, okay?" Sting growled quietly, throwing the snowball back to where his took the snow. "No, wait! I _love_ your cousin. Ever since she offered helping me in my assignments back when we were still in middle school!"

Loke sighed. "It's obvious, Sting," he said tiredly. "But other than that, what _exactly _is the problem?" He gave a humorless chuckle. "Is it because you know that she can't love you back?" When he saw his companion kick a pile of snow in reply, he sighed again. "Sting, look," he started, "My cousin, Lucy, she's–she's going through something right now and the only thing that can help her is time and time alone." He pushed up his glasses again. "She needs time for herself. Time to calm down. Time to think of her feelings. Time to relax from all this… this… confusion!"

"How did _you_ know that _she's_ going through something right now?" Sting mumbled dejectedly as he sat on a plastic chair sitting innocently in the corner of the garage. "_Did_ she tell you _any_thing?"

"I know because she's _my_ cousin," the strawberry blonde teen retorted, frowning. "And she didn't tell me anything. And tell you what, _nobody told me anything!_ Except you, of course, but what I meant was, Lucy _didn't_ tell me anything, _Gray_ didn't tell me anything, but see, I know what is happening because _I've_ known them for _years_," there was a pause, "_I_ knew Lucy, but not Gray."

The blue-eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows at Loke. "You're just making things more complicated!"  
Said part-time model laughed. "I'm good in reading people," he said simply. "Especially when it comes to one's _love life_." He grinned, causing Sting to roll his eyes.

"So you're saying that you could play match-maker now, huh?"

Loke shrugged, still grinning. "I'm not as good as my senpai in modeling," he replied. "It was Mira's hobby, you know, match-making."

"Mira?" Sting repeated. "_The_ Mirajane Strauss? The famous pin-up model? She's your senpai?"

The older of the duo pushed his lower lip out. "She's the reason to why I decided to model," he replied. "She's like a… like a… an older sister to me, yeah, an older sister to me."

"Is she _really_ like an _older sister _to you?" Sting challenged, his lips now tugging into a grin/

Loke grinned again. "Okay, _maybe _she wasn't _always_ an _older sister_ to me, but you do get my point, right? 'Coz, y'know, I have Aries now and she's a really great girl–"

Sting cut him off, nodding as he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

There were then soft footsteps coming from the front door towards them, making the two turn their direction towards the sound. Gray's form appeared, a ghost of a smirk still hanging on his face. "The two're good to go now," he informed.

The blondes nodded before going inside along with the brunette.

* * *

"Cover your eyes, quick!" Keirin exclaimed waving her hands at her cousin and her sister's child hood friend's faces before they could even step inside.

Layla chuckled, pulling her youngest away from the young men. "Kei-chan, there's nothing to worry about," she said kindly. "They're just Sting and Loke. You don't need to fidget."

Loke laughed as he looked at the young blonde from head to toe. "You're growing into a fine lady, Imouto-chan," he complimented. "And you look _inspired_." He grinned deviously. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"I-I-I-It's none of your business, Nii-chan!"

"I agree with Loke-san," Sting said, chuckling. "You _do_ look inspired. What's the boy's name again? Jerry? Grammy?"

"It's _Gemi_," Gray answered for the blushing Keirin, smirking as he did so.

Sting was taken aback at first. Why Gray knew such things about his childhood friend's sister? He didn't know–and it _irked_ him. To not raise any suspicion, though, he just forced out a convincing grin. "Then that Gemi _really_ is a lucky guy."

"S-S-S-S-Sting-nii!"

"How're we gon'na get to the restaurant, Loke?" Lucy emerged from the kitchen, along with Ur who was holding a glass of water, both looking just as elegant as Layla and Keirin. The blonde's eyebrows met when Sting and Loke just gawked at her. She then blushed in realization. "It–It's just a little bit of make-up," she mumbled, before pouting at her mother. "I told you I should've gone with the wrap dress, Mom!"

"Oh, Lucy-chan!" Ur exclaimed, slipping an arm through the girl's and grinning. "The dress you're wearing now suits you perfectly! No need to pout!"

Lucy gave a small smile in return, her blush lowering into a light shade of pink as she acknowledged the older woman. "And what you're wearing now suits you perfectly as well, Ur-san."

The bubbly middle-aged brunette twirled around in turn, beaming widely. "Why, thank you, Lucy-chan!" she replied before wiggling her eyebrows at the girl's mother. "It's all courtesy to Layla! She's the best in these things."

"You flatter me, Ur!" Layla replied, laughing.

Keirin then wrinkled her nose at her cousin. "I don't suppose we could all _fit_ inside your sports car, Nii-chan," she said. "If I'm correct, sports cars only have two seats: one for the driver and one for the navigator." She frowned. "And there're, like, seven of us."

"We rented a limo, Imouto-chan," Loke said, chuckling.

Sting then cleared his throat. "_We?"_

Loke then sighed. "Okay, okay!" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "_Sting_ rented a limo–happy now?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at her childhood friend, her lips tucked into an amused smile. "Since when were you able to rent such things like a limo, hmm?"

"I'm working as a part-time model too, y'know?" Sting replied, smirking. "And it so happened that I'm working in the same enterprise that Loke-san works for too. It's actually the main reason to why I met him."

"I don't believe you!" Keirin said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Because if you really _are_ a model, why haven't we heard of you before?"

The said blonde just laughed. "It's because I work in Edolas and I only applied last two months ago," he replied. "It's not as if I get famous that easily, right?"

Keirin pouted. "I'll still look you up later to see if you're telling the truth."

"What time will our ride arrive, Sting?" Gray said, trying to hide the fact that he knew Lucy was perking up at every word that her child hood friend was saying. He checked his watch. "'Coz, y'know, it's already six p.m. and Loke said that we'll be having dinner around seven thirty and–"

_Beep-Beep!_

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Sting exclaimed before running outside. The others followed suit and saw the silhouette of a long, shiny vehicle parked outside.

The driver's door opened and an elegant young man with long blonde hair tied in the end and tantalizing dark green came out. He was wearing a tuxedo fit for those who would chaperone and a fedora hat. He took it and held it to his chest, bowing low. "Good evening," he greeted in his smooth voice.

Sting laughed. "What's with the formality, Rufus?" he said in a jolly tone as he placed an arm around the other man's shoulder. "Minna, meet Rufus Lore, a good friend of mine that was kind enough to be our chaperone for tonight!"

Rufus pushed Sting away from him. "I will not chaperone you," he replied calmly, "I will only _drive_ you to your destination and back."

"Then what's with the outfit?" Sting asked in confusion.

"Sadly, it comes with the limo you rented, Sting," he replied, sighing. "I was forced to wear this."

Sting frowned at first but then shrugged it off as he introduced Rufus to the others. Soon, they were all seated comfortably inside the limousine. Lucy sat in between Gray and Sting–much to her dismay. The two have been sneaking irritated glances at each other, without them, miraculously, knowing. The tension between Sting and Gray was so intense that all Lucy could do was sweat drop. What she meant was, what on earthland must've happened for them to be like that to each other when they were doing just fine earlier this afternoon?

* * *

"Gray?"

The brunette snapped his eyes towards Lucy, who just shrugged and pointed to her sister. Oh, it was Keirin calling for him. He thought it was Lucy since even the voice and the way his name was spoken was the same. "Yes?"

"Did Sting-nii do something to you?" Keirin asked curiously.

"What?" Sting diverted his attention from the conversation he was having with Layla to Lucy. "Were you saying something to me?"

Lucy giggled at her childhood friend's confused expression. "I wasn't saying anything, Sting."

"Eh? Then who was calling–"

"I asked Gray if you did anything to him, Sting-nii," Keirin interrupted, "Since he was giving you small glares."

"_I did?"_

"_He did?"_

Lucy sighed. "Actually, you _two_ were glaring at each other."

"_We were?"_

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" Lucy asked tiredly

"Why were you glaring at each other?" Keirin asked as innocently as she can since she was really curious. _Could it be,_ she thought to herself, _that they're jealous at each other because of Onee-san?_

"I–I didn't know I was glaring at Gray-san," Sting mumbled to himself.

"Yeah," Gray said. "I wasn't glaring at Eucliffe… was I?"

Keirin face palmed. "Onee-san," she started, looking at her sweat dropping sister, "give me five reasons to why I shouldn't knock their heads together because of their denseness."

Lucy chuckled at her younger sister. "One: it's inappropriate for a girl to do so, two: you're wearing a dress, three: we're in front of Mom and Ur-san, four: we're inside a limousine, and five: we can't do anything about their denseness so let's leave the figuring out part to them."

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ both Sting and Gray demanded at the same time, making Lucy cringe at the volume of their voices and Keirin laugh because of her sister's reaction and their synchronization.

"Now, now, Gray," Ur began menacingly, "Lucy-chan was just teasing."

Gray frowned at his mother. "I'm not even saying anything yet!"

"I wonder how long it will still take us to reach 8-Island," Layla asked absently as she looked out of the window.

"Just a few more minutes and we're there, Auntie," Loke replied from the passenger seat beside Rufus.

"Is that so?" Layla said. "Thank you, Lo-kun."

And like what Loke said, they did arrive after a few more minutes. They then got off the limousine. That was when Gray's phone rang. Lucy knew at once that it was Juvia since Gray lightened up visibly. She immediately looked away, this didn't go unnoticed by Sting.

"Hello, Juvia?" Gray said.

"Does Gray-sama happen to be the one standing next to a limousine together with four women and three more men?" she replied as Rufus drove the said limousine away.

"H-How did–How did you know I'm–Wait, you're here at 8-Island as well?" Gray couldn't contain his shock and happiness.

Hearing this, Lucy grimaced. She didn't want seeing Juvia right now. In fact, she didn't want to see Juvia at all! Ever since she learned that Gray and Juvia became a couple, she avoided the blue-haired girl as much as possible. Why? She was… She was jealous.

"How about we go inside now, hmm?" Loke offered, noticing his cousin's distress. "We could meet up with Gray inside after his talk–"

"Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa!" Juvia came running towards the said brunette's arms. She greeted her boy friend with a big, fat kiss on the lips–which Gray happily returned.

Lucy clutched the purse she was holding even harder and smiled. She looked at Sting pleadingly despite her smile. She wanted to get away from here. Sting reassured her by giving her free hand a small squeeze. Her smile faltered. She tried desperately to avert her attention elsewhere.

"Um…," Keirin started, blushing furiously at the scene. "T-This considered as PG thirteen, r-right?"

"Good evening, Mom," came a new masculine voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

"L-Lyon?" Gray spluttered out as he pulled away from the kiss and wrapped an arm protectively around his girl friend's waist. "What brings you here?"

"Well, brother," Lyon said, raising an eyebrow before smiling smugly. "I brought Juvia-chan here, didn't you know?"

Gray gave out a small growl. "You _brought _her here?"

His older brother, Lyon, was known to court Juvia before he did. And when he learned Gray and Juvia got together, he got angry at him and hated him ever since. Lyon tried multiple times stealing the girl's heart even after Gray and Juvia got together but failed miserably.

The silver haired young man gave a humorless chuckle. "Don't want to believe me, Gray?" he challenged before gesturing to the girl in his brother's arms. "Ask Juvia-chan, herself."

"I don't like where this's leading to," Keirin whispered to her amused looking cousin.

"Never thought I'd watch a little bit of drama before eating dinner," Loke whispered back, grinning lopsidedly. Keirin rolled her eyes, grinning a bit too.

"We just wanted too…," Lyon paused, hunting for the right word, "_spend time_ with you and your… _company_ tonight, Mom." He gave a small smile. "Juvia-chan told me that you were going here to eat in 8-Island." His smile turned into a smirk. "I didn't want Juvia-chan to come here alone so I was kind enough to offer her a ride and dinner here for her to at least meet _someone _who she really likes yet doesn't have enough time to spare for her."

Gray glared at his brother. Seeing this, Juvia held him back. "Gray-sama, what Lyon-san meant was that Juvia asked him to bring her here for her to see you," she said, looking up. "Juvia hopes that he wouldn't fight with his brother."

Ur, utterly oblivious to what was happening, just beamed and introduced Lyon and Juvia to Layla and the others before ushering them all in. "Well, since Lyon and Juvia-chan are now here," he began. "Why not eat together? Like I always say, _the more, the merrier!_"

"Ur-san, I don't want to sound rude but I only have enough to pay for us seven," Loke said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Celeste-san," Lyon said. "I will pay for my and Juvia-chan's food." He smiled a smile not reaching his eyes. "But I'm sure Juvia-chan would like us to eat together with you so we'd rather stay in your table."

Loke gave a sigh in relief. "Good then," he said.

And so, the small group entered the restaurant. Lucy made sure she was sitting between Keirin and Sting and that she was sitting on the chair farthest from Gray and Juvia. She sighed to herself. _This's going to be a really long and awkward dinner…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heeeeya! This week we had our city meet and I represented our school! I played table tennis I played for the doubles girls. We didn't earn a medal, though, but I had a lot of fun! The boys in our team all earned medals but only our singles a girl won a bronze medal. I can't wait for the next meet! One of the boys from another school said something about asking if I could take a picture with them. I didn't know they were talking to me when I passed by so I just ignored them. Then I heard them calling me a snob or the sort and I laughed to myself. I honestly didn't know that they were talking to me that time... Ahahaha, anyway, I had real fun. I had my crush rooting for me in every game I had and I made sure to cheer for him in his games as well! :") Now on to the acknowledgments!

**Acknowledgements/Thank you to:**

**_Everybody who read and is reading my story_**

_**Favorites:**_ _Pandasalltheway, iluvcandyiluvcandy, LucyXHeartfilliaXFan_

_**Reviews: **__Kyto Touche, joy-joy-chan, SDQueen, EmeraldKeys, LazyOreoz x3, rolu love them, Pandasalltheway, Narumi Jung, Kamel2711XD (who is, again, too lazy to log-in! :3)_

_**Follows: **__gulllakegirl08, Pandasalltheway, iluvcandyiluvcandy, LucyXHeartfilliaXFan_

**Thanks again minna-san! Did I forget anyone? PM me if I did. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

**_"Love may leave your heart like shattered glass,  
_**_**but keep in mind there's always someone,  
who'll be willing to endure all the pain,  
of picking up the pieces,  
so you could be whole again."**_


End file.
